Lost & Found 2
by christianqueenofegypt
Summary: YGOxPOTO The Montana Academy is performing Phantom of the Opera and the gang has signed up! what havoc will they reek this time? R&R! Ryou/Serenity/Seto, Yami/Tea, Joey/Mai, Yugi/Rebecca,Shadi/Ishizu/Bandit Keith, Bakura/OC, Seto/Kisara Rating may go up.
1. Tryouts

Lost & Found 2-Seto's Revenge

By-christianqueen

Disclaimer: christianqueen does not own Yu-gi-oh! Or Phantom of the Opera, or any of the songs listed. (goes and cries in corner)

Serenity- Aww it's ok cq

Ryou- yeah... the show must go on!

cq- - sniffles Really?

Ryou and Serenity- Yeah -

cq- Ok!

* * *

"All right class, settle down" Ms. Robinson said.

Everyone was quiet. Ms. Robinson nodded. "Thank you" she said. "Now, for our next production, we are going to focus on Gaston Leroux's book, The Phantom of the Opera"

The room started buzzing again. Ms. Robinson held up a hand. The kids were quiet again. "Now, who knows the plot of the story?"

Several kids raised their hand. "Yes, Mr. Howard" Bandit Keith, as he was known to the others, grinned at the rest of the group. "Two lovers get sick of each other so they commit suicide?" he asked. 

Most of the kids sweat dropped. 

"Ummm. no. I think you are referring to Romeo and Juliet, who happened to be very much in love" 

Ms. Robinson frowned and sniffed as if offended. "and that is in the Shakespearean era, Mr. Howard. If you paid attention in English Literature, you would know that" Keith rolled his eyes 

"Now then," the teacher said, waving her hands in a theatrical like manner. "Who else would like to tell me, correctly, the plot of the story?" 

"A deformed musical genius tries to hide himself behind a mask. He falls in love with his protege, Christine Daee, and gets jealous when her boyfriend Raoul tries to take him from her" 

All heads turned to where Seto Kaiba was sitting looking nonchalantly around the room. "What?" he asked.

Yami, Tea, Yugi, Rebecca, Ryou and Serenity sweat dropped. Ms. Robinson looked surprised. "Well, thank you Mr. Kaiba, for that most accurate description." Seto shrugged, stealing a glance at _her._

_Oh man, what am I getting myself into? _He thought. _Just because we have the same middle names as __the characters doesn't mean we'll actually get the parts! I can hoot here and there, but I can't actually sing!_

Seto shuddered. He suddenly snapped to attention. "Places, places, students, now settle down" everyone stopped talking. "Now then, why don't we break into groups, parts for Christine...Raoul...Erik... and so on" 

Seto stole another glance at_ her_. He knew she'd heard it. He decided to get in line. The part for Erik couldn't be that bad now, could it? Besides, Erik was his namesake.

Ms. Robinson handed everyone their scripts. "We will start with the girls first, to find Christine" 

Nearly all of the girls lined up for the part of Christine. 

Behind the stage, someone whistled lowly. "Wow, I didn't know I was that popular" Another voice chuckled. "You have talent, my dear" both started laughing lightly.

Several kids and hours passed before it was Serenity's turn. 

Serenity's POV

My heart started hammering in my chest.

I couldn't help myself, I was so nervous. 

Then I remembered what Ryou told me. 'Don't worry about the sound and the other kids love, just go and have fun' 

I smiled to myself and looked at the teacher. "What song should I sing?" I asked. 

"Any one you would like, my dear." the teacher told me. "Ok," I said. "Ryou, could you come up here, please?" 

Ryou smiled at me and came up the stairs. 

I sat down on the chair and took out my compact. Ryou chuckled lowly. 

He started toward the end of the stage and waited until I was ready. 

_Such a gentleman - _I thought to myself.

Normal POV

Backstage, Erik looked onto the stage and noticed a young red haired girl sitting on the chair. 

"Erik, what are you doing?" Christine asked. Erik smiled at her. 

"When she gets finished, I will help her on the next part." 

Christine folded her arms and frowned at him. "Humph" she said softly. 

"Oh, my dear," Erik whispered, "You will always be my Angel of Music, but now I must help another gain her wings" 

Christine smiled at her fiancée and kissed him. "Very well, but hurry back." Erik nodded.

Ryou came on stage, looking like Bakura, but the others knew better. Several of the girls whistled. 

Ryou rolled his eyes and focused on Serenity. "Little Lottie let her mind wander," he said, his voice like silk. Serenity found herself shivering. 

"Little Lottie thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or of shoes?" Serenity looked at him and smiled. "Raoul" she smiled. He chuckled.

"Or of riddles or frocks" "Those picnics in the attic" "Or of chocolates" Ryou said walking closer to her. 

"Father playing the violin" "As we read to each other...Dark stories of the North" Ryou grinned and knelt down next to her. 

The two smiled at each other, In truth, they were thinking of their own childhood together, Ryou protecting Serenity when she was only 6 years old; those months in France spent with the Kaiba family. 

"No, one of the best, Lottie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed... and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head" she sang that part perfectly. 

"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head" Ryou sang along with her in perfect harmony. 

"Ah, you sang like an angel tonight" Ryou said as he hugged her. 

Off stage, Seto scowled. No way that British brat would end up as Raoul! 

The piano started to play the Angel of Music melody. 

Serenity began again, a little louder this time. 

"Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I'll send the Angel of Music to you' And I have, Raoul, I've been visited by the Angel of Music" 

Ryou shook his head as he looked up at her. "Oh, no doubt of it," he got up walking behind her, toward the end of the stage. "And now, we go to Summer"

"No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict" Ryou grinned. "I shan't keep you up late." he giggled. 

They all paused for a minute, Ryou and his brother, Norin Bakura Stevens, howling their heads off. 

Erik and Christine giggled a little too. 

Ryou calmed himself and took a deep breath. "I'll go fetch my carriage, two minutes Little Lottie." 

"No, Raoul wait!" Ryou was gone. Serenity took her jacket from the end of the chair and put it on.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed dark, the single candle on the piano blown out (by a fan -)

The single light focused lightly on Serenity. A few seconds, and then...

**Insolent boy, this slave of fashion**

**Basking in your glory!**

**Ignorant fool! This brave, young suitor,**

**Sharing in my triumph!**

Serenity gasped but continued on with the song 

_Angel, I hear you,_

_Speak I listen_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

Serenity gulped. Suddenly for some strange reason, she felt guilty.

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me_

_Enter at last, Master_

Erik came out from his hiding spot, his cloak trailing along behind him. His hood was on, and he had on the white mask, so there was no way in his mind that she could see his face. He stepped over to the sliding mirror crop.

**Flattering child you shall know me,**

**See why in shadow I hide,**

**Look at your face in the mirror,**

**I am there Inside!**

Serenity walked over to the mirror, somewhat entranced. 

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory _

_Angel of Music, hide no longer, _

_Come to me, strange Angel_

Erik smiled at the girl. She did indeed have the voice of an angel, but it was nothing compared to Christine's. Perhaps with a bit of coaching...?

He took the girl's hand, leading her to the stairs. 

**I am your Angel of Music**

**Come to me Angel of Music**

_No interruptions this time_ Erik thought wryly. 

**I am your Angel of Music **

**Come to me Angel of Mus-----ic**

The piece ended. Everyone, even Ryou who was in the back, applauded. Erik smiled at Serenity and kissed her hand.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur" she smiled. "You are welcome" Erik said in English, smiling back at her.

He then turned to the rest of the people off stage. "Monsieurs, Mademoiselles, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Erik Malheim, some of you know me as the original Phantom of the Opera." he said with a bow. 

"I promise you," he said, "That as long as you do as your teacher says," he smiled at Rosalyn. She blushed. 

"That I will not destroy your production. But beware, and be warned! On another note, I have been listening with my fiancée Christine while working back stage, and I think," 

He stopped as Christine came on stage. She bowed and everybody clapped. 

Erik pretended to frown. The kids giggled. 

"Where is the young man who played Raoul De Changy?" Ryou came back on stage. 

"Ah" Erik smiled, placing a hand on each teens shoulder. 

"Monsieurs, Mademoiselles, I believe you have found your protege's for Raoul and Christine" 

Everybody clapped and cheered. Ryou and Serenity smiled at each other. 

It was then that Christine noticed that Ryou squeezed Serenity's hand. She couldn't wait to tell Erik! 

"Now" Erik continued, roaming his gaze along the lines of the young men. 

"Gentleman, All those who are not in favor of this young couple preforming together, raise your hands" 

All stayed down but one. Erik noticed Serenity shaking, and Ryou glaring at the person. 

"I don't" Seto said. 

Erik tilted his head to the side, failing to hide his smile. 

"I believe also that you have found the person who takes my role in the production." 

He tried not to look at Christine. "Can you sing?" Erik asked. 

Seto glared at Ryou. "A little" he said. 

Erik nodded at the piano player. "Then perhaps you will be able to sing this song._" _

_Music of the Night! _Seto thought. He glanced at Serenity. He just didn't want to mess up. 

"Ok" he said. Erik nodded again taking off his cloak and giving it to Seto, before guiding Christine and Ryou off stage. 

"You're going to need it" Erik muttered. Seto nodded.

Serenity looked at Ryou; he looked back at her and nodded at Seto. 

She nodded silently. "Sit down" Seto whispered, pinning the cloak around his shoulders. 

The lights dimmed again. Waiting for the signal, Seto took a deep breath and began to sing. 

**Nighttime sharpens**

**Heightens each sensation**

**Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination**

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**

The piano continued to play the rest of the verse, Seto walked over to where Serenity was sitting and waited for his cue. 

Despite what everyone thought, Seto started right on time. Gently he took Serenity's hand and led her up from the chair.

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor**

**Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender**

Norin looked from Ryou to Seto to Serenity and back to his brother again and smirked quietly. 

Though Ryou Stevens seemed calm, cool and collected, 

Norin knew that his twin brother was struggling with the inherited Irish fury inside of him... in other words, Ryou was pissed. 

/Calm down, Ryou, it's not as bad as it looks/ 

/What do ye mean it's not as bad as it looks/ Ryou yelled back at him in Gaelic through their 'mind link' /The lad's clearly flirten' with her in front of me face/ 

Erik, like Norin noticed the boy's state of unnerving calmness. _Oh dear_ he thought_ We'd better not work on the cemetery scene just yet, or else the other boy's head will be chopped off! _

Ryou took a deep breath and looked on. 

**Turn your face away from the garish light of day **

**Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light,**

Seto took the chance at glaring at Ryou, snickering under his breath. Ryou rolled his eyes. 

**And listen to the Music of the Night**

Several girls pretended to swoon in the audience, Seto was indeed a good singer. 

Yugi, Rebecca, and the others, however, noticed that Serenity was looking nervous. 

Joey growled slightly and clenched his fist. Mai calmed him down. 

"Calm down, Joey, Its not like he'll actually get the part, this is tryouts" she whispered. 

Joey crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath to the extent of "and he said _I'm_ a mutt" 

Mai smiled. The rivalry between Joey and Seto had been going on since forever, 

and it was mainly because Joey and his parents, and especially Serenity didn't want her dating Seto Kaiba, 

but instead preferred gentle, quiet, Ryou Stevens, eldest son of the Gardner family. 

His twin, Norin was also part of the family, a fact that Yami Mouto and Tea Gardner were not happy about. 

"Don't worry" Mai continued. "Everybody knows that Kaiba's a pain in the butt" Joey tried his hardest not to laugh. Instead, he gave her a bear hug and kissed her forehead. She in turn leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Seto led Serenity along the stage, cherishing the feeling of her soft hand, and continued.

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**

**Herd your thoughts from the life you knew before**

**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to so---------------------------------ar**

Everyone was shocked as Seto actually hit the inhuman note. Serenity nervously closed her eyes. 

Erik noticed that Christine was paying close attention to the girl. 

"Is something wrong, love?" he whispered. 

Christine nodded. "She is very, very nervous, I don't think it has anything to do with stage fright, though." 

Erik nodded and looked at the girl. She did indeed look highly nervous, as if she was looking at the Phantom himself. 

_Hmm_ _perhaps I shall talk with her after rehearsal. _

**And you'll live as you've never lived before**

Serenity opened her eyes again. Seto smiled, taking her hand in his, placing it under his arm. He stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Mouth close to her ear, he sang the next verse very softly.

**Softly, deftly music shall caress you**

**Hear it, feel it, secretly posses you**

Backing up, and looking into her doe brown eyes, he sang the next part louder. One of the girls in the audience did an anime fall. 

**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind**

**In this darkness that you know you cannot fight**

**The darkness of the Music of the N------ight **

Seto could feel his powers heating up, but he needed to harness them, he couldn't use them, not yet. 

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world **

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Let your soul take you where you long to... be-------------------------------e**

Seto put his hands on her cheeks. From the audience, both Joey and Ryou started to growl. Erik and Norin held Ryou, while Tristan and Yami held Joey. 

**Only then, can you belong to me**

Serenity felt herself calm down and relax. Somehow, she found Seto's voice soothing and calming her... almost as if she was being hypnotized. 

_Yes...sweetheart...now I have you right where I want you. _Seto laughed evilly under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he got himself ready for the last verse.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he sang softly into her ear. 

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication**

Seto massaged her shoulders and ran them down her arms. Serenity sighed. The girls in the audience (with the exception of Tea, Mai and Rebecca) all sighed dreamily.

Seto saw this and smirked. Then he slowly brought Serenity's hand to his left cheek. 

**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**

Serenity looked into his eyes, and it was then that Seto knew that he needed her. This time he sang with desperation in his voice, leading her over to the mirror.

**Let the dream begin, let your _darker side_ give in----**

Ms. Robinson blushed. Norin smirked. 

**To the power of the Music that I write**

**The power of the Music of the Ni----------------ght**

Looking into the mirror... Serenity could see herself in a flowing wedding dress (A/N: haha), suddenly she fainted. 

Ryou started to go towards them, but Erik held him back. 

"Wait, lad... wait a moment" 

Ryou calmed down, enough to see Joey behind him, having the same reaction, Yami and the others trying to hold him back. 

Ryou shuddered at the look in Joey's eyes. It was mean.

Seto smirked softly as he picked her up in his arms, and lay her gently on the mattress on the floor.

He then took the cape off of his shoulders and put it around Serenity's 'sleeping' form.

He'd used his powers, all right. _I told you I'd have my revenge some day._ He thought. Seto prepared himself for the last line. 

**You alone can make my song take flight... help me make the Music of the Ni----------------------ght!**

He stood up and everyone applauded. Norin, however, noticed that his twin had disappeared again, and that Serenity was gone. 

"That's it then" Ms. Robinson said. 

"It appears we have found our Phantom" Everyone (well mostly everyone), cheered. 

"I think that we have found almost everyone except..." she checked her list. "Madame Giry, and Nadir Rahziem" Well done everyone, especially you, Seto" 

Seto bowed, the cloak draping him. "Thank you" he smirked. Erik noticed that Norin Stevens was rolling his eyes. He decided to talk to the boy. 

Sending Christine to fetch his cloak, he walked over to Norin. "So, what did you think of the performance?" Erik asked. 

Norin smiled politely. "My brother and Chrissy did perfectly, Seto, however needs an attitude adjustment" 

Erik laughed. "Chrissy?" he asked. 

Norin nodded. "Serenity's full name is Serenity Christine Wheeler"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Then she was born for the part" 

Norin grinned and nodded. "She needs a little brushing up though,"

Erik agreed. "Have you seen the Broadway production?" he asked. 

Norin nodded. "That's where Seto learned to sing the parts... you see, my brother and I and Chrissy all lived with the Kaiba's when we were little... due to some family difficulties" 

Erik nodded. 

"And I remember one instance where we were all sitting down watching the play and the next day, Seto took it literally. One time, when he sang Music of the Night, he actually locked Serenity in the mirror closet, and left her there until Ryou and I found her at supper time" 

Erik's eyes widened. "how old where they?" he asked.

Norin growled at the memory. "he was 8 and she was only 6" 

Erik covered his eyes. "that is low" 

Norin giggled a little. "Yes it is... and for revenge, she by mistake, used her telekinetic powers, and hurled him into the fireplace" 

Erik looked at Norin in disbelief. Norin nodded. "Problem was, there was actually a fire going... scorched his hair... and the right side of his face." 

Erik tried not to smile, but he failed. "Has he had plastic surgery?" 

Norin shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, no, and I don't see why not considering all that money his company makes."

Erik nodded. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to find my brother." Erik nodded. "We must leave as well"

Norin waved goodbye and went to find Ryou

Erik fetched Christine, who was currently in a conversation with Tea, Rebecca and Mai. 

"... some others will be needed for Madame Giry and Nadir Rahziem, the Persian" 

Tea was nodding her head, grinning mischievously at her boyfriend, Yami Mouto. 

"I think I know_ some_ people" she said, winking at him. 

Yami caught on quickly and grinned. "Yes, I think we do" he chuckled. 

"So are you doing the play, or the book?" Christine asked. The teenagers shrugged. 

"You know what would be cool?" Tea asked. They all turned to her. "is if we did a mixture of the two and put in a little twist, like Raoul/Meg, or Nadir/ M. Giry" 

Christine nodded, noting that Yami was making a horrible face. 

"You can't possibly..." Tea thought about it and blushed. 

"Uh, sorry guys, wrong characters, but anyway... that could be cool, like the case of the missing Giry" they laughed. 

After a while, everyone said goodbye and walked out of the auditorium. Kids were all over the place now. 

Yugi and Rebecca caught up with Yami and Tea. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Yugi panted. 

Tea smiled. "We're on a hunt for the other characters. You know, the other one she didn't mention was Gustave Daae" 

Yami nodded. "You're right" he grinned. "Lets go see if our candidates are still in class" 

Tea nodded. "Ok... hey Yugi... you guys comin?" 

Yugi shook his head. "No, Little Missy here forgot that her Algebra test was tomorrow, so I volunteered to help." 

Rebecca squealed and hugged him. "Oh, thank you, Yugi...mua!" she kissed his cheek so long that all three teens blushed.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Shadi can only be so patient." Yugi said, still blushing after Rebecca's kiss. 

Rebecca made a face. "He's mean! Last time I got a B-minus and I yelled and he just shrugged and said 'then I guess you better study, huh?' Grrr" 

Tea, Yami and Yugi sweat dropped. "Calm down, Becca, Shadi's not all that bad, He's just..." 

"Weird!" Rebecca yelled. 

"Okay! Time to go!" Tea said quickly, heading over to the school building. Yami nodded. "Right behind you, love... see ya Yugi" 

Yugi said goodbye to his brother and turned back to Rebecca. 

"Shadi's not weird, Becca, he's an Egyptian, just like Tea and Yami and Norin... you've gotta be careful, or else he might fail you."

Rebecca scoffed. "Yeah right, it's not like he has 'mystical powers' or something." she wiggled her fingers over her head. 

Yugi chuckled and sweat dropped again. "Uh, yeah, he kinda does, now come on, I'm not giving up until you can write me a dozen quadratic equations!" "Aww!" Rebecca moaned, as Yugi led her to the store. 

Ishizu Ishtar sat at her desk grading History test papers. She looked up at hearing a knock at the door. 

She placed her pen on her desk and walked to the door, telling her students to stay put. 

"My Pharaoh, My Queen" she said, closing the door behind her and curtsying slightly. 

Yami nodded sincerely, and Tea grinned. "We have some exciting news" she said. Ishizu raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? What might that be?" she asked. 

"Well we both, tried out for the school's production of Phantom of the Opera, " Tea started, putting a hand on Yami's arm, who in turn smiled back at her fondly. 

Ishizu allowed herself a secret smile. 

"and we got the parts of Meg Giry, and Phillipe Count De Changy" 

Ishizu clapped her hands excitedly and hugged Tea. "Very good! Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" Tea smiled at Yami, who smiled back, nodding. 

"Yeah, well apparently we're doing a cross between the book and the musical, so we're going to need someone to play Madame Giry and Nadir the Persian." Tea continued.

Ishizu looked confused. "Well, who did you have in mind?" the young Egyptian woman paled at the evil grin on the Queen's face. _I regret asking that question already_ she thought.

"Oh, no one in particular...just you and..." Tea muttered a name under her breath. 

Ishizu caught it and blushed. "You are not serious are you? I-I cant't just do that...I-I...H-he" while doing that, the History teacher shook her head furiously. "No, Tea I am sorry... I cannot"

"Is there something wrong between you?" Yami asked. Ishizu shook her head immediately. "No, of course not...it's just, well..." she sighed. 

"Try asking him" Tea suggested. "Then if he says no, then we'll find someone else... I just thought it would be kinda cool..." she looked up at Ishizu with puppy dog eyes.

Ishizu rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok... fine, I'll ask him, but only because you two are my dearest friends, and also the rulers of Egypt, and could have my head if I didn't at least try"

"The thought never crossed my mind" Yami grinned, crossing his fingers behind his back. Ishizu folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "My Pharaoh?" she said in a warning tone.

Yami put his head down. He should have known she would use the Millennium Necklace like that! Drat!

Tea giggled. "Ok, well, we gotta go... I have a Physics test on Friday so I gotta study." 

Yami giggled and pointed at her "Hehehe" 

Tea growled at him. "I wouldn't say a word if I were you, Your Majesty!" 

Yami sweat dropped and coughed. "Ok, well bye Ishizu" 

Ishizu grinned. "Farewell you two. Oh Tea, who are the main characters?" 

Tea smiled mischieviously. "I'll tell you later" she mouthed. As the two rulers walked away, Ishizu looked at them with puzzled frustration. 

She went back inside the classroom and looked at the clock. Seeing that it was 2:55 Ishizu dismissed the class. 

"Remember, your reports on Cleopatra and Antony are due on next Friday, I want detailed descriptions on their lives, what they accomplished, what wars were started, why did they start, and how long did they last, and also what commandments they broke." Ishizu grinned. 

The kids groaned. "You have a week to finish... Remember, single file line, and indoor voices." The buzzing quieted down. 

"Sylvester Simmons, if you'll stay put please, I'd like to speak with you." Sy sat back down. "Have a good day everyone!" Ishizu called. 

Most of the kids said bye back, but some didn't. After Ishizu was done getting her things together, she pulled out Sy's History test. 

"Now, Sy, I'd like you to tell me how you got this grade" Ishizu said, placing the marked D- paper in front of him. "What! how the heck did I get a D-!" 

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. "You tell me" she said. 

Sy glared at her. "because you're an idiot" he growled. 

Ishizu raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Ok, Fair enough...but then again, how would I come up with 'Ulysses S Grant, led the Revolutionary War'? Come on, Sy, you know better than that, I know you do! Who led the Revolutionary War?" 

Sy looked down at the empty desk, for Ishizu had taken away the paper. "George Washington?" he guessed. 

Ishizu nodded her head. "Yes" she smiled, trying not to laugh. 

"Now, if you need help, and you need someone to tutor you, I am always here or at my house. I am a teacher, Sylvester, I am hired to help and teach you, if you're getting stuck, then you need to tell me!" 

Sy nodded, rolled his eyes, and slumped in his seat. 

"How old are you?" he asked. "21" Ishizu answered. "Why?" Sy grinned. "My cousin's name is Keith...he's 20" 

Ishizu looked surprised. "Keith? as in Bandit Kieth Howard?" Sy nodded. 

_No wonder the boy's mind is so messed up, having Keith as a roll model, Brr_ she shuddered mentally. 

"I think he likes you" Sy said. 

_What in heaven's name did he just say!_ she screamed in her head. "Oh, well, that's nice" she smiled weakly. Then she sighed. 

"Sy, all I'm trying to say is that I'm here if you need my help, Ok? Don't hesitate to ask if you need it. Alright?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Sy nodded and stood up. "Can I go now?" he asked. 

Ishizu nodded. "Yes you may... just be careful... Mr. Rasaid may still be in class" 

Sy nodded and turned toward the door. Suddenly he turned back. "Hey, Ms. Ishtar?" 

Ishizu turned back to him. "Yes, Sy?" Sy smiled awkwardly. "Um, thanks... thanks allot." 

Ishizu smiled. "You're welcome, Sy...See you tomorrow" Sy nodded. "Yeah, see ya"

Ishizu sighed as Sy walked out the door. Gathering her purse and her portfolio, she walked out of the classroom, and onto Shadi Rasaid's Algebra class. They had some things to discuss.

Shadi looked up at the clock and noticed it was 3:10. _Uh-oh I was supposed to let out about 10 minutes ago...eh on second thought, I **am** the teacher, soo I let the kids stay another 10 minutes, so what?_

But then he felt guilty. That was a little more on Bakura's league. Shadi sighed. He didn't notice that a young Egyptian beauty had stepped into the room.

"All right, class is dismissed. " _Ow_ he thought as the sound of books slamming, rang in his ear. Then the girl made her way to the front of the room.

Several of the boys wolf whistled. Shadi glared at them and then realized that the young woman was none other than Ishizu Ishtar. 

"Silence!" he yelled. The room was silent. Shadi nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you, now I suggest, that if you do not want to fail you History class, you leave Ms. Ishtar alone" 

"I'll teach her " one of the boys muttered. the others laughed. Ishizu blushed furiously and realized that Shadi was grasping at straws to hold on to his temper. 

"I'm going to kill him" Shadi muttered in Egyptian. "No!" Ishizu whispered. "You cannot, it is against the commandments!" Shadi was shaking. Ishizu could hear it in his voice. 

"Do I not have the right to protect that which I care about?" Ishizu blushed and nodded. She then leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"Hush now, Shadi, all is well." the Egyptian male looked at her and blushed. Ishizu smiled and squeezed his hand. "I am ready to go when you are" she whispered. 

Shadi nodded. Ishizu grabbed her things and walked outside. The girls had been let out, but Shadi had said he would like to speak to the 'young men' personally. 

Pretty soon, Ishizu could hear Egyptian-English phrases all mixed into one. She'd never seen Shadi this furious! She suddenly stepped back into the room before Shadi could do something regrettable, like send them all to the Shadow Realm. 

"Nai, habiba!"-1 She ran up to him, trying to calm him down. 

He looked at her, his eyes, settling down, he relaxed his muscles "I am sorry" he whispered. She nodded. "I know" He then dismissed the boys, giving them their assignments.

As they each passed her, each and every boy gave Ishizu an apology. She nodded. Then Ishizu and Shadi gathered their things.

"Come on, dinner's on me" she smiled. Shadi grinned, squeezing her hand. They walked out the door and into the sunshine.

* * *

cq- O-O what's this? Shadi and Ishizu actually on a date?

Ryou and Serentiy- giggle

Ishizu-blushing It's not actually a date...er

Shadi-Yes, supposedly teachers go out for lunch, dinner, ect. all the time.

cq, Ryou & Serenity: Riiiiiight

Shadi and Ishizu- - onto the next chapter

1)Nai Habiba!- No, beloved! (Egyptian-female, informal)

cq- I can never tell when it's formal or informal

Shadi-sniggers

Ishizu- go to Egypt someday and find out! -

cq-- grrr onto the next chappie

Shadi-cha-?

Ishizu-_Shadi..._

Shadi-- hehe neverrmind, cq


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: Christianqueenofegypt does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs! she owns Martin Jacobs and Kelsy Mathewson 

Shadi: Ew

Ishizu: gaping SHADI!!

cq: hehehe...it's true, she's like one of those Barbie girls...yelch!

Shadi: My thoughts exactly!

Ishizu: rolls eyes here's the next chapter 

* * *

The two Egyptian educators walked out to the parking lot. To his request she tossed him the keys. 

He grinned as she raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't know you knew how to drive" she said. "Odeon taught me" they giggled. 

Shadi drove Ishizu to the Olive Garden restaurant across the street for dinner. 

It had taken some persuasion, but finally he had convinced her to let him pay the bill. 

"So" he asked smiling as they sat, waiting for their menus. 

"What is this all about?" Ishizu smiled. "Well, the Pharaoh and Queen Tea came to my classroom earlier, saying that they were taking acting classes." 

Shadi raised an eyebrow. "Really?" 

Ishizu nodded. "Yes. They also told me that their class is putting on the production of Phantom of the Opera." 

Shadi whistled. "Wow" he said. Ishizu laughed a little. 

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. She took a deep breath, which surprised Shadi a little. 

He gently placed a hand on top of hers. "Whatever is wrong, you know that you can tell me, right?" 

Ishizu smiled a little and nodded, patting his hand. "I actually have a request, but I'll tell you in a little while." 

Shadi nodded, though he sensed there was something she was not telling him. _Oh well, she'll tell me when she is ready,_ he thought. 

"Hey Kelsy, you got table 6 by the window." Marty called. Kelsy rolled her eyes. She hated working here!

Her dad had said that enough was enough and he wasn't going to give her any more money, especially for bad grades. 

"I talked with your Algebra teacher, Kelsy" he'd said. "He says that you're failing his class, any reason why?" 

When Kelsy couldn't give him a reason, he'd said that enough was enough. "I'm putting an end to your allowance, you want money, you gotta earn it yourself." 

So here Kelsy was, stuck at Olive Garden with a less than low rate salary, and it was all her teacher's fault! Well, not _totally_ his fault.

Part of the reason that she was failing Algebra was because she was falling in love with her teacher. He was_so _handsome! And exotic too, Kelsy had spent most of the class just wondering where he came from. _Maybe he's Native American!_Suddenly when she went over with the menus she felt butterflies in her stomach. 

_Oh man, oh man, oh man... wait... what's the History teacher doing with him?!_ , _Grrrr_

she took a deep breath and walked over. "Hi, welcome to Olive Garden. My name is Kelsy and I'll be serving you today..." she scowled at Ishizu and smiled at Shadi. 

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" 

Ishizu smiled to herself. Their waitress 'just-so-happened' to be Kelsy Mathewson, who 'just-so-happened' to have the biggest crush on Shadi in all creation. 

"I'll have some water, please" she smiled. Kelsy nodded and scribbled it down. "And for you, Mr. Rasaid?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. 

Ishizu was trying her hardest not to laugh. "I will have the same, thank you, Ms. Mathewson" Kelsy frowned, scribbled, threw down the menus and walked away. 

"Well" Ishizu chuckled. "that went well" Shadi smiled a little, trying to control himself. "Yes, it did" 

Ishizu suddenly covered her mouth and giggled softly. "I must say" she said. "that young lady has taken quite a liking to you, ever since you became the Algebra teacher."

"Hmm" Shadi smiled, placing his hand over hers again. "that may be, but there's only one girl that holds my heart"

Ishizu blushed. She suddenly felt her heart beating faster. She couldn't look Shadi in the eyes anymore.

Suddenly Kelsy came back with their drinks. "One for you... and one for...Oh my gosh! Ms. Ishtar, I'm so _sorry_! Are you _ok_?" 

Ishizu was now a sopping wet mess, her 'spilt' water had spilled all over the table and was now getting onto her clothes. 

"I'm fine, Kelsy," Ishizu whispered. "I just need something to wipe myself off with." Shadi noticed that her sapphire eyes were flashing dangerously. 

He gulped slightly. "Ms. Mathewson, could you please get some paper towels or something?" he pleaded. 

"Why don't you get them yourself? They're right there!" with that she stormed off to the kitchen. 

_What in the world is her problem?_Shadi thought, aggravated. He shrugged it off, and helped Ishizu up. 

"Are you all right?" he asked. Ishizu nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine." Shadi nodded and helped her to the restroom. 

Going back to the table, he got some napkins and started wiping the up the mess. 

"Sir, are you ok?" a woman's voice asked from behind him. 

Shadi turned around and realized it was Mai Valentine. 

Mai cocked her head for a second and then widened her eyes in recognition. "Hi Shadi, what are you doing here?" 

Shadi smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing." he said. 

"I work here" Mai said. Shadi nodded. "Ah, I see, so you must know Kelsy Mathewson." 

Mai rolled her eyes. "One of our worst employees yet. Did you order yet?" 

Shadi shook his head. "Not yet, I'm waiting for someone" 

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?" 

Shadi smiled, his aqua blue gaze falling on a young woman, about Mai's age. 

Very pretty, with copper toned skin and sapphire blue eyes. 

"Ishizu?!" Mai gasped, her smile breaking out into a grin as the women hugged each other. 

"Hello Mai" Ishizu smiled. Shadi noticed that Ishizu had changed into a white pull over sweater and a beige skirt that fell just below the knee. She was also wearing brown slippers.

Her outfit really complimented her skin tone, Shadi had an approving look in his eye as he looked at her from head to toe. 

Ishizu smiled at him when she saw him start to blush. (A/N: you know, you can never tell when Egyptians blush...It doesn't show well.)

_Purrrrr_ Shadi thought, then slapped himself mentally. They were _friends_ for goodness sake! 

Mai grinned as Shadi had Ishizu sit in his seat, while he sat down in the now mostly-dry seat. 

He opened up his silverware and placed the cloth napkin over it. 

"There" he said with finality. 

"What will you do if you have steak sauce on your face?" Mai asked, smiling at Ishizu and giving her an 'I dare you' look. 

Ishizu blushed and shook her head vigorously. "Mai" she warned. 

Shadi looked from Ishizu, then Mai and back to Ishizu again. 

"I'll just wipe my face with a napkin" he answered, suspicious of Mai's motives. (A/N: wink, wink)

He wanted to make Ishizu as comfortable as possible, and he didn't need Mai's 'help', nor did he like it. 

"Well, any ideas on what you want to order? Or do I need to come back?" the two teachers looked at each other and tried not to giggle. 

"Come back" they said simultaneously. Mai grinned, closed her notebook and went back to the kitchen.

How? How could he have done that to her? How could he just break her heart by bringing another woman into the picture? Especially when that woman was as exotic as he was! It just wasn't fair!

_Dumb history teacher! _Kelsy muttered under her breath. She was sitting in the deep freezer, moping. 

"Don't stay in there too long, kid." said a voice. "You might freeze yourself into the next Ice Age"

"I'm not" Kelsy pouted. "Cause then I'd be doing you a favor!" 

_Got that right_ Mai thought. But then she shook her head. That wasn't an uplifting Christian thought. 

"Got any reason why you spilled water all over your history teacher?" Mai asked, folding her arms. 

"Cause she's dumb and she doesn't deserve Shadi" Kelsy stated. Mai raised an eyebrow. _Boy this kid needs help!_

Mai shook her head again. _Man, what is wrong with me today? _She got the answer a second later. _Kelsy._

"For your information, Kelsy Mathewson, Ishizu Rachel Ishtar is _not_dumb! She's got her degree in Education and is a major in Ancient and Wold History! You're just jealous because she's just a bit older, smarter, and prettier than you, and that she is the type of woman that Shadi desires and deserves!" 

Mai stopped yelling in order to catch her breath. She'd be off of her shift soon, and had to be ready when Joey came to pick her up. 

"Yeah well, at least my parents aren't dead!" Kelsy shot back. Mai stopped. Anger was welling quickly inside of her. 

That insult was not only meant for Ishizu, but to Mai herself. 

"That was low, Kelsy, really low" Mai whispered. 

"I don't care!" Kelsy yelled. 

"You know what? GOD is gonna get you someday, either that or somebody's gonna give you a taste of your own medicine! And when they do, don't come cryin' to me!" with that, Mai stormed out of the freezer, and got Shadi's and Ishizu's orders. 

"Chicken Alfredo, for Ishizu" Mai smiled, "and shrimp permasean for Shadi. They smiled. "Thanks Mai" they chorused. 

"Well, I gotta get goin'" Mai said. "Joey Wheeler's gonna pick me up pretty soon" Shadi smiled as he saw Ishizu raise an eyebrow and smile mischievously at Mai. "_Really?_" she asked. 

Mai blushed, and nodded slowly. Ishizu chuckled. "Well, that's sweet" she grinned.

Mai grinned back, and then motioned at Shadi. Ishizu shook her head. Mai looked at her wide eyed. Ishizu nodded. Mai nodded too. 

Shadi wondered what this secret code was all about. _Do all women do this? _He wondered. 

Suddenly Joey Wheeler came over. "Hi" the Egyptians noticed Mai's scarlet blush. "Hey" she said softly. 

"What's up, Ishizu? Snotty?" Shadi glared at him. "It's Shadi" he corrected. "I know," Joey grinned. "Just messin' with ya" 

"Yeah, well, you better stop before he starts a food fight." Ishizu nearly chocked on her sip of water. 

"Mai, please don't give the _boys _any ideas" Ishizu motioned at Shadi, who was about to fling one of his shrimp at Joey. 

"Shadi, dear, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Ishizu asked, smiling. 

The Egyptian male blushed, knowing that he'd been caught. He changed his mind and finished his food. 

Not 5 minutes later did Ishizu put down her fork as well. "I'm full!" she said with a smile. "Me too" Shadi grinned. 

"You guys want some dessert or something?" Mai asked, knowing that Joey would say yes. "I already have our plates" she whispered. Joey nodded and grinned. He loved this girl! 

Shadi and Ishizu nodded. Mai came back with their orders boxed and bagged and held onto the bill. 

"Now do you guys know the rules?" They nodded. 

"Who's paying?" Ishizu pointed at Shadi. He smiled. "I am" he said. 

Mai grinned. "Good" She gave Shadi the bill, which totaled up to 55.49 he handed Mai a 20 dollar bill, his check card and a quarter. 

Mai raised an eyebrow at the quarter. "For Kelsy, for bringing my water. The 20 is yours." Mai smiled. "Aww. Shadi, thank you! You didn't have to do that." 

Shadi put up a hand. "Joseph, that money is hers, to do with what she wishes. It's not for you!" 

Joey nodded. "Thanks" he said. Shadi smiled and nodded. "Anytime. Ishizu my dear, I believe it is time to go." 

Ishizu stood up and grabbed her bag. She gave Mai and Joey a hug. "See you tomorrow. Don't stay out too late." "G'night!" they said. Shadi smiled and offered Ishizu his arm, and they walked out together. 

"Aww" Mai sighed. Joey chuckled a little and put his arm around her. "Ya know, I could learn somethin' from him." Mai looked up at him and grinned. That was exactly what she had been thinking. 

"I'll be right back hon, I gotta give Kelsy something and let Marty know we're leaving." Joey nodded. "Take your time." he said. 

Mai walked to the back and took off her apron. "Hey, Marty?" "Yeah?" "My boyfriend's here, I gotta go!" "Ok, g'night Mai, good work today, and thanks for coverin' for Kelsy" "No problem." 

Mai went back to the freezer, but Kelsy was gone. _Well at least she had sense enough to get out of there. _ She thought. 

"Kelsy?" "Yeah?" Kelsy came from the supply room. "Your beloved gave you a tip." Mai grinned. 

She handed Kelsy the quarter Shadi had given her. Kelsy made a face. "But this isn't enough! I give him my heart and this is what I get?!" 

"All's fair in love and war" Mai giggled, walking away. "See ya tomorrow!" "Bye" Marty yelled. 

Kelsy sulked. "What's wrong?" Marty asked. "My teacher broke my heart" 

Marty smirked. "Your a little young for love, kiddo, leave that to the big girls... now go get ready to go home... your dad will be wondering what happened to you." 

"Yes, Uncle Marty" Martin Jacobs sighed. His niece was a handful. 

Now he could see why his brother and sister-in-law had so much trouble. 

He wondered if Kelsy's teacher was the man Mai was scolding Kelsy about earlier. 

Hmm he'd have to ask, but not now, Kelsy was in a bad mood. He cleaned up and turned off the lights... it was time to go home. 

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Shadi asked. "Yes I did" Ishizu answered."Hmm that's good" they drove in silence for a while. 

"Do you by chance have your History lessons done?" Shadi asked, uncertainly. Ishizu nodded. "I did them over the weekend." Shadi rolled his eyes a little. _women!_

"Shadi-I" Shadi watched out of the corner of his eye as Ishizu sat, looking out the window, wringing her hands nervously.

"Yes?" he asked. "Um, remember earlier when I told you that the Pharaoh and the Queen were going to be in a play?" 

Shadi nodded. "Yes." he said. "Well, they came and told me that they had two parts left that they had to fill." 

Shadi nodded, putting a hand over hers, while keeping his eyes on the road. "Spit it out" he smiled. 

Ishizu sighed again and smiled a little. "Well, they want me to play Madame Giry, and we all were wondering if you would play the Persian" 

Shadi raised an eyebrow. "Are they doing the musical or the book?" Ishizu smiled. "A little of both." 

Shadi nodded. "but they need to know by tomorrow, so no one else will fill the parts." 

Shadi nodded. "I'd love to" he smiled as he brought her hand to his lips. Ishizu blushed as he kissed her hand. 

"So you'll do it?" she asked. Shadi nodded as he glanced at her. "I would do anything for you, my lady love" Ishizu giggled nervously. Shadi chuckled a little, patting her hand. 

"Did you ever read that book I let you borrow?" Ishizu asked. 

Shadi nodded. "Yes, I was actually able to finish it. Look in the glove compartment and you'll find it there." Ishizu opened the box and got out the book. 

"Thank you" she whispered. Shadi glanced at her, something in his eyes she'd never seen before. Before long, the two started blushing furiously. 

"Here, how about some music, eh?" Shadi asked, turning up the radio. Ishizu raised an eyebrow as she realized it was the contemporary Christian station. "It's the only one I listen to" Shadi grinned. 

"Besides some classical of course" Ishizu smiled. She listened intently as the piano started playing the intro for "God bless the Broken Road" Shadi noticed this and turned it up a little. (A/N: hehe)

Ishizu- _I set out on a narrow way, many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you._

Shadi (harmony) Ishizu(melody)- _Every long lost dream_/**Every long lost dream**

_Led me to where you are_/**Led me to where you are**

_Others who broke my heart_/**Others who broke my heart**

_T__hey were like northern stars_/**They were like northern stars**

_Pointing me on my way_/**Pointing me on my way **

_Into your loving arms_/**Into your loving arms**

Ishizu- _This much I know is true..._

Shadi(harmony,Ishizu(melody)-_That God blessed the broken road_/**That God blessed the broken road**

_that led me straight to you_/**that led me straight to you**

Ishizu- _I think about the years I spent, just passing through_

_I'd like to take the time I lost,_

Shadi(harmony), Ishizu(melody)-_and give it back to you_/**and give it back to you**

_But you just smile and take my hand_/**take my hand**

Ishizu-_You've been there, you understand_

Shadi(harmony), Ishizu(melody)-_It's all part of this grander plan_/**grander plan**

_ that is coming true_/**that is coming true**

Shadi (harmony) Ishizu(melody)- _And every long lost dream_/**Every long lost dream**

_Led me to where you are_/**Led me to where you are**

_Others who broke my heart_/**Others who broke my heart**

_T__hey were like northern stars_/**They were like northern stars**

_Pointing me on my way_/**Pointing me on my way **

_Into your loving arms_**/Into your loving arms**

Ishizu-_This much I know, I know is true..._

Shadi(harmony,Ishizu(melody)-_That God blessed the broken road_/**That God blessed the broken road**

_that led me straight to you_/**that led me straight to you**

Ishizu- _Oh, straight to you_

Violins and Piano play

Shadi-**Yeah, yeah**

Ishizu-_Ooooooooooohh_

Shadi(harmony,Ishizu(melody)-_Ooooooohh oh oh_/ **Ooooooohh oh oh**

_Now I'm just rollin' on_/ **I'm just rollin' on**

_Into your lovin' arms_/**Into your lovin' arms**

Ishizu- _This much I know, I __**know**__ is true..._

Shadi(harmony,Ishizu(melody)_- That God blessed the broken road_/_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_that led me straight to you_/**that led me straight to you**

Piano plays

Shadi(harmony,Ishizu(melody)_- Yes, God blessed the broken roooad_/_** God blessed the broken roooad**_

Ishizu- _and led me straight... to...you _

Piano plays

Ishizu- _Oh, straight to...you..._

The piano played and the violin softened to the end. 

By now Shadi had driven to Ishizu's house and parked in the driveway.

Taking off their seat belts they smiled at each other. Shadi chuckled. 

"I had no idea that you could sing so well." 

Ishizu grinned. "Nor did I" they giggled a little.

"So you say that the teacher has found everyone for the parts, except the Persian?" 

Ishizu scrunched up her face in thought. Shadi tried not to giggle. She looked so adorable that way. 

(A/N: forgive me, I just couldn't see Shadi describing Ishizu as 'cute' lol)

"Um, no I'm not. Tea had told me that she would tell me who the main characters are for the play." 

Shadi raised an eyebrow. "I could think of a few people." he said, remembering a scene in Duelist's Kingdom. 

(A/N: Read Lost and Found to see what he's talking about, on a second note, _I_ don't even know. I haven't gotten that far yet, sorry roflmho)

They got out of the car and walked to the door. "Would you like to come in?" Ishizu asked, trying the door. 

"I shouldn't, but yes, thank you" Ishizu nodded and turned back to the door, which had been opened by Odeon. 

"Where were you?" he frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "At Olive Garden" Ishizu answered innocently. 

Odeon rolled his eyes. "Get in here, now! Shadi, I want to talk to you alone" Ishizu stepped inside. She gave Shadi a guilty look as he gulped. 

The phone rang and Marik, who was 18 picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. 

"**Hi Marik, is Ishizu there?"**Marik grinned. "Hi, Tea, yeah she's here, hang on" 

Marik walked into the sitting room, where Odeon was having a 'talk' with Shadi. 

He quickly walked over to the stairs, and yelled. "Rachel! Phone!"

Ishizu rolled her eyes, and picked up the cordless in her room. 

"Hello?" she asked. 

"_Are you guys gonna talk about boys all night?_" Marik asked. 

"NO/**NO"**Ishizu and Tea answered at the same time. 

"_Ok, cause I have a pretty good idea of what Shadi and Ishizu were doing all afternoon!_" Marik sang. 

"Grrr, Marik, hang up!" Ishizu yelled. 

"_Make me!_" Marik grinned. 

"If you don't hang up this minute, I'm going to tell Victoria Collins all about your little..." 

"_Augh! No! You can NOT tell Victoria that I lo-like her!_"

Tea chuckled. Ishizu raised an eyebrow. "What? Did I just hear you say you're in _love_?"

"_No!_" Marik yelled defiantly. "Fine, I won't tell, for a price..." 

"_What's that?_" Marik asked. 

"I dunno... Tea, what do you think?" 

Tea grinned. She knew the perfect blackmail. "**Well, we still need a Gustave Daae... he doesn't have any lines, but there is a portrait of him hanging in Christine's dressing room." **

Ishizu chuckled evilly. 

"Marik, I've signed you on as Gustave Daae in the school's production of Phantom of the Opera. You're going to have to come with me, to Duelist's Kingdom, and sit with my violin on your lap for an hour while Pegasus paints your picture!" 

Marik stared wide-eyed at the phone. No way his sister would do that to him! No way! But then, there was the threat of Victoria knowing about his secret crush on her, he just couldn't handle it. 

"_Fine!_" he yelled. "_I'll do it, but you better keep your mouth, shut!_" with that, the man slammed down the phone. 

Shadi and Odeon jumped. "What's wrong, Marik?" Odeon asked. "Ishizu's blackmailing me!" Marik pouted, slumping on the leather chair. 

Shadi chuckled slightly. He'd only heard part of the conversation, but he'd heard the name 'Victoria' a couple of times. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ishizu sat on her bed on her stomach as Tea told her the plot for the story. (A/N: Again, I haven't gotten that far, so please forgive me)

"**So,"** Tea asked when she finished. **"What did**_** you **_**do after school today?" **

Ishizu blushed. "Shadi Rasaid took me out to dinner at Olive Garden" she said. 

"OOOh! I can't wait to tell Mai! Oh My Gosh! Eeek Ishizu! You really went on your first date?!" 

Ishizu giggled. "Yes, I did." 

Tea sighed dreamily. **"Aww, it must be so romantic, seeing that you two are both single, you're both teachers, and you're both Christians!" **

Ishizu chuckled. "Your day will come, Tea" she smiled. 

"**I know, I'm just so happy for you! Eek!"** Ishizu held the phone away from her ear for a second as the Queen of Egypt, wife the the most powerful man in the world in the past, 'eeked'

"Tea, are you ok?" Ishizu asked cautiously. 

"**Yeah, I'm fine, considering I have a Physics test in like 72 hours and I just ate a whole bowl of nestle toll house cookie dough swirl ice cream!" **(A/N: Yum! I've had that! It's goooood!) 

Ishizu raised an eyebrow. 

"Really? Well then, I'd say you need to get to bed, dear, it's getting late." Ishizu smiled. She never thought she'd see the day when she could actually tell that the Queen of Egypt was sugar high. 

"Tea? Is Yami there with you?" Ishizu asked. 

"**Yup"** was the queen's answer 

"can I talk to him for a minute?" 

"**Sure... Yami! Telephone!"** Again, Ishizu held the phone away from her ear. 

She put it back when she heard the baritone voice of the Pharaoh. 

"Hello, Yami?" Ishizu asked. **"Yes?"** Yami asked, sounding puzzled. 

"This is Ishizu Ishtar" the woman said. **"Oh, uh, hi Ishizu"** there were tones of a giggle and guilt in his voice. 

"Um, Pharaoh, has the Queen by any chance taken part in eating a rather cold, creamy, milky substance?" 

Yami looked at the phone. He felt as if he were talking to a scientist. **"Egyptian, please, or English, if you don't mind"** the king said, smirking. 

Ishizu sighed. "Has Tea had any ice cream recently?" 

"**Um, I think so"** Yami answered.** "Why?"** Ishizu rolled her eyes slightly. 

At the door, Shadi smiled a little. Something told him that Ishizu was talking to the Pharaoh. 

If he'd seen her reaction just now, those beautiful sapphire orbs of her would be poked out. He smirked softly. 

"Is she eating it right now?" Ishizu asked. **"Hang on, lemme check...ummm... yes"** Ishizu nodded. 

"If and when you can, calmly and quietly take the bowl away from her. She's got a Physics test soon, and she's really worked up about it. And when women get worked up about something, it's best that you take all comfort foods away from them."

Yami nodded at the other end of the line. **"I see... are you speaking from personal experience?" **

Ishizu glared at the phone. Shadi laughed a little. 

"Never mind _that_, Your Majesty" she said. Yami grinned.**"Ok, I'll try... hey did she tell you who's playing the lead rolls?" **

Ishizu shook her head. "No," she said. 

"**It's Ryou, Serenity and Seto Kaiba"** Ishizu widened her eyes. "Really?" 

"**Uh-huh, Tea's really happy for them, and I'm excited for them too."** Ishizu smiled. 

"Well, Your Highness, I enjoyed this conversation, but I fear I must go... I have some company that is getting ready to leave."

"**Ok" **Yami said. **"Oh, did you ask him?"** Ishizu blushed. "Yes I did... and he said yes." Yami cheered. 

"**Alriiight!" **Ishizu giggled. "Forgive me Yami, but that was kind of funny" Shadi chuckled again. 

The two said their goodbye's, and Yami promised that he would tell Tea. Ishizu hung up the phone and smiled at Shadi. 

"Well?" he asked. 

"It seems that they need one more person, and that is the Manager. I've already volunteered Marik for Gustave Daae, so that leaves Odeon" 

Shadi grinned. "Do you think he'll do it?" 

Ishizu shrugged. "Maybe, I'll have to ask... oh by the way... you didn't get into any trouble did you?" she looked at him guiltily. 

Shadi smiled. "No, not too much... He said we were free to go out anytime, provided I ask you, but when we do, we just have to call here" 

Ishizu made a face. "Brothers are so paranoid" Shadi laughed. 

With that, she walked him to the door. "I really had a nice time tonight, Shadi... thank you" 

Shadi nodded "Anytime" he smiled. "Will you need a ride in the morning?" 

Ishizu nodded. "Actually, yes... Odeon will be going back to work, and he told me yesterday that he'd take Marik to the doctor" 

The two shared a knowing grin. It wouldn't hurt for Marik to get his head examined. 

"Well, then, I will see you tomorrow" Shadi whispered. Ishizu nodded and smiled shyly. 

"Ok" From the door, Marik rolled his eyes. 

"Just kiss her already so she can feed us!" 

Ishizu looked aggravatingly at the door. "Marik! Go inside and leave us alone! I'd leave you and Vic-" 

Marik slammed the door. Ishziu turned back to Shadi, nodding in satisfaction. 

"Who is this 'Victoria' I've been hearing about?" he asked, smiling. 

"She's a friend of Marik's from school, he has a crush on her." Ishizu folded her arms. 

"Well, he's not the only one" Shadi purred. Ishizu looked at him in surprise. "Sha-" she didn't get to finish, before he took her into his arms and kissed her. 

Sighing, she placed her arms around his neck, he in return put his hands on her waist. (A/N-Meow!- )

Suddenly the door swung open. "ISHIZU RACHEL ISHTAR! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS MINUTE!!" came the bellowing voice of her older brother. 

Ishizu slightly rolled her eyes. Shadi chuckled and let go of her waist 

"Quite protective isn't he?" 

Ishizu's eyes turned into slits. "Paranoid is more like it... I'm sorry" she whispered, looking down, trying not to smile. 

"It's all right" Shadi smiled, kissing her forehead. "See you tomorrow." 

Ishizu waved as she walked back to the house. Shadi grinned as he drove home. 

That kiss had helped him finalize his decision. He was _definitely_ playing the Persian! 

* * *

cq: Meow!

Ishizu x-x Hey! he's mine!

Shadi: hehe, calm down Ishizu

Ishizu: pouts

Shadi and ishizu start making out 

cq: - oh, Lord 

Kelsy: Hi guys

Ishizu-oh no! it's Barbie!

Shadi: , Ishizu! Shhh!

Ishizu: cracks up

cq: It's ok Kelsy, they forgive you

Kelsy really hyper: Ok! hehehe - 

Kelsy tries to kiss Shadi

Ishizu: , go get your own! 

Kelsy: starts bawling I just wanna pass Algebra 

cq: - Ooooook I'll update soon

Shadi & Ishizu : Yes, please do! 


	3. Rehersal

Disclaimer: Christianqueenofegypt does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Phantom of the Opera, or any of the songs listed.

Serenity woke up not knowing where she was.

She sat up, trying to get out of bed, and walk to the door, but as she was walking, she collapsed to the ground.

That's when the door swung open. "Serenity? Serenity, love are you all right?" Ryou rushed to her side, his mother and twin brother beside him.

When she didn't answer, Ryou rolled her over gently, and placed his head to her chest.

He blushed at the question his brother sent to him mentally. /comfy, are we?/

/Gah! Hush! Don't talk that way!/ he turned behind him and glared at Bakura, who grinned down at him.

"Serenity, love, are ye alright, darlin'?" Auma Gardner asked.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes. "Mmph...where am I?" Ryou sighed in relief.

"You're at my house, love, are you all right?" Serenity nodded slowly. "I'm sorry...I was just trying to go to the restroom"

Ryou's cheeks colored a little. "Oh" he whispered softly. Auma smiled. "I'll help her, dearie, I want you two, in bed, now!" she glared at Norin. He smiled cheekily. - "Yes mum"

Ryou giggled a little before Norin glomped him. Auma helped Serenity back to the room.

But before Ryou could do anything, Auma shook her head. "No, this won't work, it'd be better if she sleeps in Tea's room."

Norin saw the panic in Serenity's eyes and shook his head. "Mum, do you think it'd be all right if I slept in Chris's room tonight?

After all, Serenity did have quite a scare this afternoon." Auma looked at Serenity with surprised compassion as the girl turned an ashen white.

"I don't see why not" Auma said. "Ryou, you know what to do" Ryou nodded. "Yes, mum" he said. When she left, he grinned at his brother. Norin jerked his head toward Serenity.

Ryou knelt beside her. "Chrissy, darling, you're going to be sleeping in my bed tonight, I'll be right beside you in Norin's bed." Again, Serenity turned an ashen white.

She tried to bolt toward the door, but Ryou caught her with ease. "N-n-n-n-no, not again" Serenity sat back up on the bed and blushed.

Ryou smiled. "I'm going to talk to Norin really quick, ok?" Serenity nodded, and rolled over.

Ryou quietly shut the door behind him and tiptoed to Chris's door. "Where in the world did you get that idea?" Norin grinned. "Ireland" he joked. (A/N: Huh? O-O)

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to tell you how_ lame_ that was"

Norin snorted. "At least you can keep her company, she's scared to death of what happened this afternoon, and you know that"

Ryou sighed and nodded. "I know, I know... but still... Joey's gonna kill me! Not to mention Seto!"

Norin rolled his eyes. "I'll handle Joseph... as for Seto, who was the one who beat him last year, when he only had his black belt for a year?"

Ryou grinned. "Me" Norin nodded.

"So who's gonna get his butt back into that room before I show her their journal?" Norin grinned evilly.

Ryou's eyes widened and he scampered back to the room.

"Must you believe everything I say?" Norin laughed quietly. Ryou rolled his eyes and shut the door. Norin shrugged and went into Chris's bedroom.

Settling down into the hammock that was by the boy's bed, the ex-spirit fell asleep, dreaming of the day when his brother would have revenge on the disfigured being of Seto Kaiba.

"Serenity" Ryou whispered. "Serenity, are you all right?" "Mm?" the girl rolled over.

Ryou smiled and brushed back her hair. "Did you say your prayers, and brush your teeth?" he grinned.

Serenity smiled sleepily. "Yup" she yawned and stretched. "Mm good" Ryou smiled, tucking her in.

He watched as she got comfy. "Mm warm and cozy" Ryou tried not to giggle.

"Snug as a bug in a rug, eh?" Chrissy nodded. Ryou leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Christine... I love you" Serenity smiled. "I love you too, Raoul" the teens tried not to giggle, but it was hard.

"Ryou? Will you sing me to sleep?" Serenity asked. Ryou looked at her surprised. "Are you sure, love? I-I'm not a very good singer" Serenity grinned a little.

"Of course you are... remember earlier?" Ryou nodded and sighed. "All right, but you've been warned"

(A/N: When you hear Ryou sing... think of Raoul with an English accent...lol) Ryou turned on the CD player and turned to a certain lyrical and smiled. Perfect.

**All I Ask of You**

**Ryou**

**No more talk of darkness,  
forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you**

**Serenity  
Say you'll love me ev'ry waking moment;  
turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you.**

**Ryou  
Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you.**

**Serenity  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night;  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me.**

**Ryou  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from you solitude.  
Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you.**

**Serenity  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.  
Say the word and I will follow you.**

**Together  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning.**

**Serenity  
Say you love me...**

******Ryou  
You know I do.**

******Together  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.**

******Anywhere you go let me go too**

******Love me...  
that's all I ask of you. **

As the last note on the CD ended, both rubbed noses. "Sleep well, love" Serenity smiled. "You too, love" they giggled and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ishizu got up early, took a shower and got dressed in a sea green skirt, white camisole and turquoise sweater, with white slippers.

Grabbing her violin, sling over and two breakfast bars, She headed out the door. As she locked it, she was grateful that her sling over was big enough to hold her purse.

As she was leaving toward the driveway, where Shadi was waiting as promised, Ishizu's cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes and picked up.

"Hello?" she asked. "Ishizu? It's Odeon... did you lock the house?" Ishizu sighed.

"Yes, I did... why?" there was a chuckle at the other end of the line. "I forgot my key again"

Ishizu glared at the phone in disbelief. "You WHAT?!" From inside the car Shadi sweat dropped a little. _I hope she's ok_ he thought.

"Where did you leave it?" Ishizu asked, tapping her foot. "On the kitchen counter." Odeon replied.

"Good" Ishizu grinned evilly. Shadi gulped. "What do you mean 'good'?" Odeon asked.

"It means that you can't come home, and I have my key. I meant to ask you to bring Marik to the school anyway"

Odeon looked at the phone. "For the play?" he asked with a smile. "Yes...I signed him up to play Gustave Daae, besides, he's a _wonderful_ violin player" Odeon laughed heartily at his sister's sarcasm.

"Sure, I'll bring him." Ishizu giggled. "Oh, and Odeon... they still need someone to play the other manager of the Opera... I thought maybe since Marik and I..."

"I'll see what I can do... right now I have to go... I love you" Ishizu smiled. "I love you too. Bye"

"Bye" they hung up, and Ishizu did a little dance. Shadi raised an eyebrow and chuckled as she put her stuff in the back and got into the car.

"And what, may I ask was that all about?" he asked. "Odeon said he'd bring Marik by after school, he also said that he would try out for the Manager"

Shadi grinned and kissed her cheek. "Yes!" he cheered. Ishizu blushed. "So now... I think we have everyone" the Egyptian male nodded as he started the car.

"Oh, yes... um hehe... before I forget. I did bring my galabaya-1 and turban for the production, so I don't think they will have to worry about a costume"

Ishizu giggled. "You're right. I didn't even think about that." Shadi shrugged a little and she pushed his arm playfully and pouted.

"I didn't mean to insult you... I'm sorry" Ishizu looked at him and ended up laughing.

When they got to the school, they went into the office and got their id's. "Hey, you two" Marcia Sanchez grinned. "Hi Marcia" they said in unison.

Marcia was the schools ultimate matchmaker, she could tell who liked who among teachers and students.

"So, anything_ interesting_ happening lately?" she asked. Shadi and Ishizu looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Why yes, yes it did" Shadi answered, giving Ishizu a 'don't tell' wink. Ishizu caught it and laughed.

"Did you hear? The seniors are putting on a romance play, about some disfigured genius or something...Rosalyn didn't go into any detail." Marcia frowned.

Shadi and Ishizu exchanged knowing glances. _That's because you'd try to match up everyone in the entire play! _They thought.

Stepping out of the room, the two teachers smiled at one another. "Shall I walk you to class?" Shadi asked, a glimmer of playful mischief in his eyes.

Ishizu caught on quick. "Why? So Kelsy will see us together and leave you alone?" Shadi blushed.

"Well, that and other reasons" he said defensively.

Ishizu giggled and batted her eyelashes. "Why of course you may walk me to class, Mr. Rasaid"

Shadi sweat dropped. "Ummm..." Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"Better me than Kelsy, right?" Shadi laughed nervously. "Why yes... yes of course." He offered her his arm.

"I really enjoyed last night, Shadi... thank you" Ishizu whispered, kissing his cheek. "Your welcome" he blushed, as she went inside.

Shadi cheered as he raced to his classroom, down the hall. Now was definitely not the time to be late. Inside the History class room, Ishizu sat at her desk and smiled as she waited for her students to come in.

She blushed as she thought of what Tea had said about she and Shadi going out and dating.

_Am I ready for that sort of thing?_ She asked herself. She glanced back at his mental image stored in her mind.

Today, he'd had his hair tied back loosely in a ponytail.

He'd looked very handsome in his white dress shirt and black slacks and shoes.

If he hadn't come to school, Ishizu might have thought he'd come straight from church.

_Now I see why Kelsy likes him so much... but I know Shadi much better than she does, and for much longer. I am not just concentrating on his looks so I can get a passing grade! _

She smirked. _I've already finished college, thank you! _With that, she focused on her students, who by now had all entered; and started the lesson.

* * *

As Shadi walked into the classroom, he smiled as he noticed most of the kids sitting down looking bored.

He went over to Rebecca Hawkins, who was looming over the textbook. "Looking at the answers are we?" he teased.

Rebecca looked up at him and paled. "No" she said. Shadi noticed she looked very tired.

"Are you all right, Rebecca? Did you sleep well last night?" he asked, concerned. Rebecca frowned and shook her head.

"No, Yugi made me stay up all night studying for the Algebra quiz... I kinda forgot" She smiled up at him cheekily. Shadi nodded, now understanding.

"Well, perhaps I'll talk to him for you... Studying is good, but loosing sleep over it is not" Rebecca smirked.

"Yeah, try telling Yami and Tea that" Shadi chuckled and walked back to his desk. Sitting down on it, he looked to where Kelsy Mathewson was sitting. _It's now or never _he thought.

"Ms. Mathewson, if I could speak with you for a moment," Kelsy rolled her eyes and stood up, slowly making her way to him.

Rebecca chuckled as she watched Kelsy go up to Mr. Rasaid's desk. "Busted!" she muttered with a smirk. '

Kelsy glared at her. "Shut up!" she whispered. Becca rolled her eyes. She'd heard what had happened on Shadi's date with Ishizu last night from Tea.

_How could someone be so low down as to spill water on the one who has the power to flunk them in a snap?_ She thought.

"you need Jesus" Rebecca whispered, grinning to herself. Kelsy turned back to her and made as if to hit her.

"Kelsy" Shadi snapped. Kelsy gulped and put her hand down. She turned to Shadi, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

_Hmmm what to do with such a troublesome child...send her to the Shadow Realm?... no, no, no one deserves that...well maybe it will teach her a lesson! _

The Egyptian shook his head. _Hmmm hang her by her toes on the flag pole until school lets out?... no that won't work either... she'd die of blood circulation to the brain... _an evil thought struck him.

He easily wiggled it away... _Hmmm fail her in Algebra so she'll hate me for all eternity_?!...

Hmm that sounded like a practical idea, but still, being hated by a 16 year old didn't rub well with the 22 year old Egyptian

_Oh, dear... I'm running out of ideas! Ummm, Oh wait! Maybe I could sentence her to school service, and if that doesn't work, I'll work backwards from there! _

_Yes! Ishizu will love me for this... huh? Wait a minute... what did I just say?! _Shadi wiggled his head again, his ponytail wiggling with him.

"Mr. Rasaid? Are you ok?" Kelsy asked sweetly.

Shadi glared at her. "No" he answered. "What's wrong?" Kelsy asked, smiling coyly at him.

Shadi knitted his eyebrows together and squinted at her. _You!_ He wanted to say, but didn't.

"I do not appreciate being taken advantage of, or the fact of my friends being harmed, by others I barely know" he noticed Rebecca trying not to giggle.

"Ms. Hawkins... If you could quietly return to your studies, I'd really appreciate it." Shadi said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Rebecca nodded and turned back to the textbook still smiling.

Kelsy rolled her eyes. "What do you want? Me to get down on my hands and knees and beg forgiveness?" she asked.

Shadi shook his head, fighting the urge to laugh.

"No. Because you attempted to harm Rebecca , who happens to be a good friend of mine, I hereby sentence you to a week of detention and school services... you will report to the janitor after school, to receive your duties"

Kelsy growled. "Grrr. I hate you!" she yelled, storming back to her seat.

Shadi shrugged, laughing mentally, since in a way he'd achieved his goal.

"Life isn't fair, my dear... It is not handed to us on a silver platter" he walked to his desk and held the quiz papers.

"Books away, pencils out... time for a pop quiz" he winked at Rebecca, who beamed.

As his students filled their pages with the knowledge they had aquired in his class, Shadi sat down and took a deep breath. Life was good.

* * *

"All's well that ends well!" Rebecca chirped as she sat down next to Yugi and the others in the lunch room.

"What's up?" Tea asked. "I have a pretty good feeling that I aced my quiz today" Becca grinned. Yugi hugged her. "Yes! See? I told you, you could do it!" Becca hugged him back. "Thanks Yugi" she kissed his cheek.

"Aww" Yami, Joey and Bakura gushed. Yugi glared at all three of them, blushing as red as his tomatoes.

The boys laughed. "So? Was someone able to fill in for the missing parts?" Norin asked.

Tea nodded. "Yup... Ishizu said she'd try out for Madame Giry, and I think she said Odeon, Shadi, and Marik would try out too."

Norin smirked. "Rasaid is the Persian" he said. Tea grinned. "Maybe, maybe not... you'll have to see"

Norin nodded. "Hi guys" Ryou said, Serenity trailing along behind him.

"Hey" Norin smirked, scooting over for his brother. Joey, who had been sitting next to Bakura, scooted over for his sister.

"So, how did _you _sleep last night?" Norin grinned. Ryou squinted at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He blinked.

"Augh! Brain freeze!" Norin yelped. Ryou chuckled a little. "I slept well, thank you"

Serenity touched Norin's forehead, frowning at Ryou. "Josie" she warned.

- "hehe sorry love" he smiled cheekily, and sweat dropped.

Pretty soon, almost everyone was there, eating, laughing and talking. They were in the middle of talking about last year's Duelist's Kingdom trip when Ishizu and Shadi showed up.

"Hi guys" Joey grinned. "Hello, Joseph" Shadi smiled, his sea green eyes glimmering. Joey gulped. "Uh-I-I'm gonna go get some more puddin' ya'll want some?" Mai was the only one who said yes. Joey scampered off.

Shadi chuckled a little. Yami raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about, Shadi?" he asked.

Shadi, Ishizu, and Mai all looked at each other trying to control their laughter. "Last night, Ishizu and I went out for dinner" Shadi answered.

"They just so happened to go to Olive Garden where I work" Mai grinned.

"Shadi has a rather disturbed student in his class," Ishizu began, looking at Shadi for permission, which he granted.

"who happens to have an infatuation with him." the young woman put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles.

Shadi frowned at her. "It is not _funny_, Rachel" he said.

That did it. Ishizu couldn't hold her giggles any longer. She and Mai started laughing.

"Yes it is, Shadi" Ishizu giggled. The two started fussing as they sat down, next to the Pharaoh and Queen, while Mai continued on with the story.

Joey came back and gave Mai her pudding.

When she was finished, Yami, Bakura, Yugi, Mai, and Becca were laughing, Ryou, Serenity, Tea, and Tristan were looking at Ishizu bug-eyed, and Joey, and Shadi were frowning.

"What happened?" Tea asked. "I sentenced her to classroom services" Rebecca giggled again, causing Shadi to smile.

"How come?" Serenity asked softly. "Because Kelsy tried to slap me" Rebecca said.

All eyes, except Shadi's turned to Rebecca in surprise. "No way!" Yugi said.

Rebecca nodded. "And now she's paying the price. Shadi had some good ideas though" Rebecca winked.

Shadi blushed. Yugi stared at Rebecca while, Ishizu stared at Shadi. "Care to share, dear?" she asked.

Shadi shook his head. "No" he answered. Ishizu frowned at him, folding her arms. "Uh-huh... ok... we'll talk"

Tea laughed. Yami buried his head in his hands. "Umph mmmmmed ani'" he mumbled.

"What?" Tea asked. Yami lifted his head up and grinned at the Guardian. "You're doomed, Shadi...I can't tell you how many times Tea's told me that."

Shadi laughed nervously as he looked at his lady love. "Mmm... ok?"

Both Yami and Tea burst out laughing. Ishizu nodded and stood up. "Well, I've got to go... Becca, you have History in 20 minutes"

Becca looked up at Ishizu with puppy dog eyes. "B-but"

Ishizu shook her head. "No, don't even start... you tried the dog eating homework excuse last time, remember?"

Rebecca looked down at her plate and moaned. Yugi put an arm around her.

"Hey, it's 2:30, just think. We'll be on our way to the auditorium in no time, ok? Just hang in there"

Rebecca grinned. "Ok, thanks Yugi" Shadi and Ishizu both stood at the doorway, whistles in hand. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Shadi grinned.

"I forgive you" he kissed her cheek. "Guys!" Tea yelled. They turned to her. "Ix nay, iss kay, andit Bay, this way!"

_Bandit Keith?!_ Ishizu thought. _Uh-oh!_

_Oh, Lord help me! _Shadi thought. Scanning the crowd, he found Tea was right. Bandit Keith was headed their way!

Ishizu blew her whistle.

Her students, including Rebecca, were headed back to the front. "No running, please" she said.

"Indoor voice, Sylvester, thank you" Sy grinned at her and winked. Ishizu smiled back at him.

Sy noticed the Algebra teacher in the other doorway. Not a bad looking guy, about her age, he looked like he came from Egypt, too.

Sy nodded. There was no way Keith could get to her now, she was already taken by the looks the two teachers exchanged.

_Oh well, better find another girl, then _Sy thought. _Besides, she's a little too old for him. _

"Sy" Sy turned to where his cousin was standing. He walked over to him.

"What'd the teacher say yesterday?" Keith grinned. Sy chewed his lip, trying to figure out what to tell him.

"She just said if I needed help then to ask her." Keith nodded. "Did you tell her?" he asked. Sy nodded.

"I think she's already taken though, cuz... she and the Algebra teacher seem kinda tight" Keith growled.

_Dang! Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we? _"Figure out what she's doin' after school," Keith muttered.

"I think she's doing the play after school with Mr. Rasaid... besides... she's a little too old for you" Sy objected.

"Oh yeah? How old is she?" Keith demanded. "21" Sy replied. _Heh, old enough to drink_ "I like em' that way" Keith said.

He looked over at her... _Mmm such pretty legs. Hehehe... _

Yami looked over at Bandit Keith. He noticed Keith looking over at Ishizu. "Tea, I'll be right back love." he said. Tea nodded.

Yami walked over to Sylvester Simmons. "Sy, I think it's about time you caught up with the class, eh? Don't want to be late" Sy noted the look Yami was giving him and nodded.

"Heh, thanks Yami" he said, and went over to get back in line. "Hey, what was that for? I was havin' a nice family chat with my cousin, Yugi... "

Yami growled. "Does that involve the History teacher, Keith?" he asked.

"If it does, why don't you go and talk to her yourself? Or do you not have the guts?"

Keith sweat dropped. Yami smirked. "Get to class" he barked. "I don't _ever_ want to see you looking at Ishizu Ishtar like that again... do you understand?"

Keith smirked. "What if I do?" he asked.

"I'll send you to a place beyond your wildest nightmares" Yami warned, a growl in his voice.

Keith backed off when he saw the Millennium eye on Yami's forehead. Bakura came over to Yami.

"Anything wrong, my liege?" Yami squinted at him. Bakrua grinned sheepishly. - "On second thought, I'm going to finish my peach cobbler"

Yami smirked and walked over to Shadi. The Egyptian looked puzzled at the look in the king's eyes.

"My Pharaoh?" he asked softly. "Keep a close eye on Ishizu" Yami said. "There are some here that would love to take advantage of a lovely desert rose, such as herself."

Shadi glared and nodded. "Who?" he asked, a slight growl in his voice. Yami muttered a name in Shadi's ear. Shadi looked at Yami in surprise.

"Sy's cousin?" he whispered. Yami nodded. "Be very careful, I caught him 'looking her over'"

This time Shadi _did _growl. "No one will posses what is already mine!" he spat, clenching his fist.

Yami nodded. "Calm yourself, Shadi... this is not the time, nor the place" Shadi nodded.

He led his class to the classroom. Ishizu sent her students with her aide and followed Shadi.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Shadi nodded, telling the students to get out their homework, he shut the door.

Sighing, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "My love, you must be very careful." he said in Egyptian. (A/N: Clever, huh?)

"There are those who seek to claim you for themselves... that, I will not have"

Ishizu smiled. "You know already, my heart belongs to you"

Shadi grinned a little and nodded. Brushing back her hair, he gently kissed her forehead.

"You need to get to class" he grinned. She giggled lightly. The two embraced gently before Ishizu pulled away to go to class.

"Ishizu!" The young woman turned, at her name being called in Egyptian.

"Ana-eh-Ana bahibek"-2 Ishizu blushed. "Really?" she asked. She walked back over to him. "Yes" he said softly. "I just didn't know how to tell you"

Ishizu laughed and hugged him. Then, for the second time in less than 24 hours, they kissed. It wasn't a long one, just a quick pecker.

"I'll see you later" she grinned. "Meet me at the fountain" he smiled. "In the garden" Ishizu nodded and ran to class. She couldn't wait till after school!

**Egyptian Definitions  
**

**1-galabya- traditional robe worn by Egyptian and Saudi Arabian men and women both. (in the show, Shadi's is yellow... he also has his cloak)**

**2-Ana-bahibek- I love you**

**R&R Please, I'll update soon!**

* * *

Ishizu sat, waiting by the fountain in the hallway by the school's garden at 3:00.

She had made a promise to Shadi Rasaid that she would meet him there, but he was late. _Where could he be? _She thought.

Near the doorway, Shadi stood silently, smiling to himself as he watched Ishizu standing by the fountain, looking rather annoyed..

He'd gotten word from the Pharaoh that rehearsal wouldn't be starting for an hour, so he decided to surprise Ishizu with a rather late picnic lunch. (A/N: Aww ain't he sweet? -)

He was trying to put together the finishing touches, but he kept slipping over his cloak. _Grrr... darn this thing! It's lucky I need it, otherwise I'd send it to the Shadow Realm! _

Provided that he'd be trying out for the Persian, he decided to dress accordingly. That, unfortunately, included his cloak.

Shadi looked at his work with pride. Now to enchant the girl of his dreams.

/Well done, Shadi/ Ankh said with a grin. /I am sure both girls will love it/

Shadi raised an eyebrow. /\Oh? And just who might be the other young lady, Ankh?/\

\The Nuisance of the Millennium Necklace!\ the spirit of the Scales growled.

Ankh growled back. /Don't you _dare_ try to offend her like that! Isis is **not** a nuisance! If anyone is, it's **you**!/ (A/N: Yeah! It's about time somebody told him!)

Shadi chuckled as he felt Ankhare nod adamantly. /And don't you dare try to offend them... if I happen to be in love with Isis then that's my business...if you do, it's to the afterlife with you!/

Scale nearly chocked on the carrot he'd swiped. \You WHAT?!\

Ankh nodded again, his green eyes glimmering. /You heard me... Isis and I are married/  
Scales had a look of terror on his face. \So if you two are married... then that means... Oh RA!\ Ankh nodded in satisfaction.

Shadi cleared his throat. /\If I may, Ankh, that was 2,000 years ago./\

\Yes but don't you see what this MEANS?! That moronic turnip head is the father of your girlfriend!\

Shadi shrugged. /\So?/\

Scales started muttering to himself. \It is the end of the world as we know it! They're probably planning to take over the world! SHE could do it too, through your girlfriend!\

Shadi looked at scales as if he were nuts. Scales gave up and slammed the door to his soul room.

Shadi chuckled. /\You probably should have told him sooner, Ankh/\

Ankh shrugged. /I know... I just wanted to see the look on his face!/ the Ancient Physician of Egypt rolled on the grass laughing his head off.

\You tricked me?!\ Scales hollered as he came out.

Ankh stopped laughing and rolled over. \No, of course not... like I said... I just wanted to see your reaction. Mwahahahaha!\ (A/N: O-O oh, dear... poor Shadi and Isis!)

Shadi looked at Ankh strangely. /\Ankh? Are you feeling all right?/\

Ankh nodded. /Yes... I'm just a little excited is all./

Shadi nodded and put Scales back in his Item.

\What are you doing you ignorant ape?!\ Shadi smirked.

/\You, will not be a part of the festivities, Senui... you shall have to wait until later./\

Ankhare giggled mischievously and waved.

Shadi grinned and placed the Millennium Scales into his robe.

Ankh disappeared into the Key.

Shadi went into the hallway, and noticed Ishizu taking a drink of water. _She's beautiful _he thought.

\Hey! Watch it!\ Shadi smirked. /\I know, I know... Isis is yours/\

Shadi felt Ankh nod his head. \So is Ishizu! So back off!\

Shadi raised an eyebrow. /\Um, Ankh? Ishizu is 21 now... she's a full grown adult!/\ To this, Ankh was silent.

Shadi walked over to Ishizu and tapped her shoulder. She jumped... and gasped.

Shadi smiled. "Hello my dear" he said softly. Ishizu widened her eyes.

"Sh-shadi?" she asked. The man nodded.

Ishizu breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Wow"

Her lover smiled mysteriously. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet... Close your eyes."

She obeyed, and he took her hand, leading her outside.

"Keep them closed, Rachel... no peeking" Ishizu giggled a little at hearing her middle name.

"All right...Open!" She opened her dark blue eyes to the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen!

"Oh, Shadi! It's beautiful! Oh, darling, did you do all of this?" Shadi smiled and nodded.

"Oh, my!" Ishizu gasped as the two sat down on the blanket together. \Yes!\ Ankh grinned. Shadi rolled his eyes.

Ishizu noticed this and smiled. Suddenly she touched her Millennium Necklace.

Mother, you can come out now and there Isis sat transparently next to her daughter on the blanket.

If Shadi hadn't have known better, he would have thought that the female spirit and his lady love were twin sisters instead of mother and daughter.

Isis looked at Shadi apprehensively. She murmured something to Ishizu in the Ancient Tongue.

Ishizu shook her head. "No, Isis, this is not Lord Shada, but my friend, Shadi." the two spirits may have been her parents at one time, but that didn't mean they didn't have names.

Isis nodded, still a little nervous around the Guardian.

/\Ankh? Someone is waiting to see you!/\ Just then, Ankhare came out. Opening his emerald green eyes, he saw Ishizu smiling at him. He smiled back.

Then he saw her. "Isis?" he asked. The female raised her head, her two sapphire orbs looking questioningly at him. Slowly she stood up. "A-ankhare?" she asked. He nodded.

Then, surprising both their daughter, and her lover, Isis ran and leaped gracefully into Ankh's waiting arms.

Shadi and Ishizu were blushing as they smiled at each other. Apparently the spirit's show of affection was affecting them as well.

Shadi cleared his throat rather loudly. Ishizu tried not to giggle.

Isis looked at Ishziu and frowned. "Hush now child... this is how you were born!"

Ishizu laughed out right just then. "I am sorry Ankhare, Isis, really I am... it's just that you two are well..." she looked to Shadi for help.

"The sight of you two together again brings unknown happiness to our hearts, it affects us as well, to see you so happy."

Ankh nodded and whispered something into Isis's ear. She looked at Ankh wide-eyed and blushed **big** time.

Isis let go of the hold she had on Ankh's neck. Blushing still, the two spirits sat next to the young educators and looked up at them remorsefully.

"I am sorry" Isis whispered. "I did not know that our love would affect you in that way"

Ishizu smiled. "It is all right, Mother... It will be better with the consent of marriage"

Isis smiled at hearing this endeared name. Ishizu hadn't called her 'mother' for quite some time...perhaps it was because the Ishtar siblings had been adopted by their relatives when they were young.1

Ankhare coughed loudly, snapping Isis out of her thoughts. "No-t go-ing to h-appen"

Ishizu frowned at him. "Father, I am twenty-one, for goodness sake, surely I can make my own decisions of who I will marry?"

Ankh gave Shadi a 'look'. The man gulped.

"Besides," Ishizu continued, "Odeon has already consented to our courting."

Isis nodded in agreement. Ankh looked at Isis. She _smiled_. Shadi started to laugh.

Ishizu picked up a triangle egg-salad sandwich slice and bit into it to keep from laughing.

The two lovers ate their lunch, enjoying Ankh's adventure stories of the past. It was an event to be remembered for a lifetime.

* * *

"Now then, class, settle down, quiet please" All of the kids were quiet, turning towards the stage. "Now, I have the results for the parts. The cast are as follows."

The Phantom-Seto Kaiba

Christine Daae- Serenity Wheeler

Raoul Vicompte De Changy- Ryou Stevens

Gustave Daae- Marik Ishtar

Philippe Count De Changy- Yami Mouto

Megurite Giry- Tea Gardner

Madame Giry- Ishizu Ishtar

Nadir Rahziem- Shadi Rasaid

Monsieur Giry- Keith Howard

Monsieur Reyer- Norin Stevens

Carlotta- Mai Valentine

Piangi-Rex Raptor

Joseph Buquet- Duke Devlin

Ballet Rats- (Cheerleading Squad)

Andre- Joey Wheeler

Firmin- Tristan Taylor

Yami looked at the callback list and winced.

Yugi and Rebecca hadn't gotten parts! Yugi sensed his brother's guilt and smiled about it.

"It's ok, Yami, really. You guys just have fun… It'll be very interesting to see what Norin does on stage." Rebecca giggled.

Norin Stevens, also known as 'Bakura' got the part of Monsieur Reyer.

"Yeah, but still" Yami frowned. Yugi suddenly got a 'look' on his face. A 'look' that Yami recognized fully from when his brother had a 'big idea'.

Yami sighed. "What is it this time, Yugi?" Yugi grinned.

"Well, you know how they're crossing the musical with the book?"

Yami and Rebecca nodded. "Well, apparently there's another love triangle" the two looked at Yugi in confusion.

"Monsieur Giry deserts Madame Giry and Meg, and dies at sea on a voyage to America"

Yami and Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Who came up with that?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned.

"Tea… Ishizu told her that she and Shadi had been singing 'God Bless the Broken Road' and Tea came up with the plot, saying that after Raoul, Christine and Erik leave, Nadir and Antoinette come back on stage, surveying all the damage. They get to talking, and when Nadir leaves, Antoinette starts the song"

Yami grinned. "She's a genius!"

Tea came up behind him just then and hugged him. "Who's a genius?"

Yami grinned and picked her up. "You are baby, don't forget it!"

Tea squealed with joy and giggled. "Ok, ok, put me down!"

Yami put her down, giving her a hug. "I also volunteered you for playing the piano to God Bless the Broken Road"

Yami's eyes widened. "You did WHAT?!" As Yami and Yugi chased each other around the auditorium, Tea and Rebecca giggled.

"They're so silly" Tea laughed. "Yeah, they are" Rebecca giggled.

"Hey, what made you come up with the plot?" she asked.

Tea got a mysterious look in her light blue eyes. Rebecca sweat dropped.

"I found out some information" Tea grinned. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "What information?"

Tea pointed on stage where Bandit Keith was slowly approaching Ishizu.

Rebecca's blue eyes widened. She looked at Tea, who looked on solemnly.

"Hey there" Keith grinned.

Ishizu looked up and smiled politely. "Hello" she said quietly.

"So, uh I guess we're playing together" Keith sauntered up behind the young woman, making her blush furiously. "Um, yes…yes we are"

Keith smiled, maliciously licking his lips.

"You will back away from Ms. Ishtar if you know what is good for you"

Both Ishizu and Keith looked over at a tall turbaned man with a yellow robe and white cape. Gold earrings hung from his ears, and his facial expression showed he was not happy.

Ishizu smiled to herself. She'd always marveled at how handsome Shadi looked in his Egyptian attire.

Keith on the other hand continued flirting with the young woman. Shadi growled silently, knowing Ishizu was very uncomfortable with the young 'man's' advances.

Silently he closed his eyes and started to chant.

"Nai…. Fadlak, nai, mafish mashkilla"1

Shadi opened his eyes and saw that his lady love was pleading him, in their ancient tongue not to do such a thing as send Keith to the Shadow Realm.

"Kwayyis"2 he whispered.

Putting his hands down from the Key, Shadi walked toward Ishizu, grasping out for her.

On the other hand, Keith swung Ishizu over to the other side, sniggering at the Egyptian male.

Suddenly several things happened at once. Marik, Yami, and Norin flew up stage, the Millennium Eye on their foreheads.

Yami and Norin held Shadi back, who was about to cream Bandit Keith to a pulp.

"YOU ARE BLESSED I AM A CHRISTIAN!!" Shadi yelled.

"Let me GO!" Yami and Norin refused, tightening their grip on him.

"I warned you" Yami growled at Keith before the youth blacked out…

Keith opened his eyes after what seemed hours later, when really it was only about 10 minutes.

He noticed that somebody was sitting above him, looming over him. Keith looked at the person's face and tried not to scream in horror.

It was Erik Malheim; he'd taken off his mask and was now grinning evilly at him. Erik parted his lips and said one word.

"Boo" A blood curdling scream could be heard as Bandit Keith Howard ran out the door screaming.

All of the boys looked on in satisfaction. Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that now her two friends were safe.

She looked around and noticed that Tea was gone. Where'd she go? she thought. She soon noticed that all of the girls were gone.

Christine walked back on stage, looking for Rebecca Hopkins. It appeared that Tea had left to try on her costumes and was now looking for Rebecca.

"Rebecca? Tea is backstage" Rebecca nodded and smiled as she walked on stage. This was going to be so cool!

Tea had just gotten her corset on with Christine's help. Now she was trying on her petticoat. It fit perfectly. The door opened and there was a snicker.

Tea turned to meet the eyes of not Rebecca Hawkins or Christine Daae, but the disgusting face of Weevil Underwood.

"I see Paris! I see France! I see Tea's underpants! Haha!" Now normally, if it were Bakura, Ryou or Chris that did that, Tea would just slam the door in their face.

But this was Worm Boy. Tea's blue eyes flashed from blue to green…. The tell tale sign that she was about to inflict major pain on whoever provoked her.

"WEEVIL UNDERWOOD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Weevil started to cry (like when Yami was slashing him on doom)

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING, CAUSE I'M GONNA SQUASH YOU LIKE THE ROACH YOU ARE!"

So then Tea Analisa Gardner, former Queen of Egypt, wife and lover to the former Pharaoh of Egypt, Yami Mouto, thus did proceed to majorly embarrass herself. (so shall it be written, so shall it be done! -)

She ran after Weevil, and pulled out her knife. Now Weevil was already freaked out. Imagine how freaked out he was when he heard shing and Tea's knife turned into a sword!

He dared to look back. Tea was catching her breath, but then she looked up with hate in her eyes. "RUN" she whispered. Worm Boy heard and obeyed!

When Weevil ran on stage screaming like a banshee, Yami, Bakura and Shadi turned to see the Queen running after him in a strange looking dress.

Yami connected Tea's knife to Weevil's running. Tea + sword + Weevil running for his life Bug boy dead in a matter of 5 seconds.

Uh-oh! he thought. You can say that again! Try talking some sense into her.

Yami nodded and stepped behind Tea. Bakura was in the middle of her and Weevil and was trying to shake the boy off of him.

"Don't let her hurt me!" Weevil screamed.

"Titim gan éirí ort."1 Tea hissed.

"Tea!" Yami whispered. Bakura was chuckling.

"Aye, Is minic a gheibhean beal oscailt diog dunta!"2

Yami laughed, Shadi chuckled. Tea snorted and dropped her knife, much to Yami's relief.

"What does that mean?" Weevil asked. "Run… run away… and NEVER return" Bakura's eyes gleamed.

Weevil gulped and tripped over his own shoe laces. "This just isn't your Day!" Yami smirked. Tea laughed.

Christine came on stage just then with Rebecca and Ishizu. Taking one look at Tea rendered her speechless.

She and Ishizu exchanged glances. Both women were trying not to laugh.

Christine started to go towards Tea, when Ishizu stopped her and shook her head.

Ishizu went over to Tea and tapped her on the shoulder. "My Queen?" she asked in Ancient Egyptian. Tea turned around. "Yes?" Ishizu tried not to smile but it was hard.

"Um, do you have any idea what you're wearing?" Tea looked down at her corset and petticoat.

"Um, my costume?" she answered in the same tongue. The older Egyptian woman shook her head and smiled.

"No, Tea… you are wearing your corset and petticoat. In early 17th and 18th century England, women used them as liners for their dresses"

Tea stared at her handmaiden bug eyed. "You mean I'm….?!"

Ishizu nodded and tried not to laugh. "Yes" with that, Tea ran backstage yelling things in Egyptian that made even Bakura blush.

Yami looked back at where Tea had gone and looked at Ishizu strangely. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It appears the Queen was confused on what was a costume and what was accessory" Ishizu replied.

Yami thought about it and looked back at Ishizu, blushing. "Oh dear" he whispered, a faint trace of a smile working its way onto his face.

The young lady then handed the former Pharaoh two folders. "I take it that the Queen plays the violin?" Yami nodded.

"Would you two mind playing the duet for the last song?" Yami grinned and gave her a knowing look.

Ishizu blushed. "Of course" he smiled. "It will give us something to work on"

Ishizu 'looked' at him. "No dawdling" she said. Yami saluted. "Oui, oui, Mme Giry!"

Ishizu was trying not to laugh… so was Yami. "At ease, My Pharaoh… Adieu"

Yami gave her a mock bow. "Salut" he grinned. Ishizu walked off to find Shadi. They had a lot of work to do.

Two days later, Ishizu sat with Shadi, Odeon and Marik, on Maximillion Pegasus' private jet, on the way to Duelists Kingdom.

The multibillionaire widower had been ecstatic about seeing his old friend Shadi again, and was just as eager to meet Ishizu and her two brothers.

Shadi smiled to himself as he noticed Ishizu focusing very sternly on her book. Judging by the faint green blush on her cheeks, the Egyptian guessed that Isis was not too fond of heights, or water for that matter, that's why Ishizu had to take off the Necklace every time she went swimming.

/Are we there yet?/ Isis asked, looking a bit green around the gills. Ishizu smiled. /No, Isis… not yet… try to rest. I'll tell you when we get there/ The female spirit nodded and shut the door to her soul room.

/\No, Ankh… Leave her alone. She'll be all right/\ Ankh frowned and went into his soul room. He'd check on Isis when they landed.

"Well lock me in a coffin and call me a mummy, if it isn't Shadi- boy" All four Egyptians blushed and sweat dropped as they stood in the foyer of Duelist's Kingdom.

As Shadi shook hands with Pegasus, Marik muttered to Ishizu, "Who is this freak?" "Marik!" Ishizu looked at her brother in wide eyed disbelief.

Thankfully, it appeared that Pegasus didn't know Arabic, but Shadi whirled around and glared at the youth. Marik blushed and looked at his shoes.

Odeon took his brother by the arm, and dragged him toward the others. Shadi motioned for Ishizu to come forward.

"You must be Ms. Ishtar… Shadi's told me a lot about you" Ishizu blushed as the man kissed her hand. "A pleasure, Mr. Pegasus"

Pegasus looked up at Shadi and winked. "Good choice, Shadi-boy"

While mentally keeping control of Ishizu's brothers, Shadi blushed. "Thank you, Pegasus… I think"

Ishizu laughed softly, squeezing his hand while no one was looking. He smiled at her and squeezed back.

"So, what can I do for you?" Pegasus asked. "Well, the school of which Shadi and I are teachers, is putting on a production of Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera" Ishizu said.

"Ah, one of my favorites… after Sweeny Todd of course" Shadi chucked as he noticed Ishizu's cheeks turn a shade of green.

"Yes, well, her brother Marik has been chosen to play Gustave Daae, and though he has no lines, there will need to be a portrait of him in Serenity Wheeler's dressing room"

Pegasus looked surprised. "Little Serenity Wheeler, Joseph's sister?" Shadi and Ishizu nodded.

"Who is she playing?" Ishizu handed him a copy of the callback list. Pegasus laughed heartily when he read the list.

"Kaiba-boy is actually going to play the Phantom?" he asked in disbelief. Again the older Egyptians nodded, smiling.

"Oh, I have got to see this!" Ishizu handed him a ticket. "In about 2 weeks" she said.

A sparkle came into Pegasus' good eye. He walked out for a moment, and came back about 20 minutes later with something in his arms.

They realized it was a dress. Pegasus looked at the dress in fond sadness. "I remember last year when Serenity came… she's about the size that Cecilia was."

Ishizu looked at him quizzically. "She was my wife" Pegasus answered. Ishizu nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "Thank you" he smiled sadly.

"I don't believe that there's any use in my holding onto it any longer….I'm sure Cecilia would be glad to know it's in such delicate hands."

Shadi and Ishizu looked at each other and shared a secret smile.

"I wonder if it will still fit her in about 5 years" Ishizu giggled. "Hmmm, it doesn't hurt to imagine" Shadi replied.

Pegasus turned his head. "I'm sorry Pegasus… do you remember a young Englishman named Ryou Stevens?"

Pegasus nodded, a smile working it's way onto his face. "Do you mean to say that they will…?"

The Egyptians shrugged. "We don't know… but it wouldn't hurt to imagine…"

Pegasus' smile turned into a grin. "No, it doesn't" With that, he handed Ishizu the dress. "You can tell her it's from a friend." Ishziu nodded. "I will do so… thank you"

Pegasus nodded… and turned around, but Odeon and Marik were gone!  
Meanwhile…

"Who's the lady?" Marik asked. Odeon looked at the gigantic portrait of Cecilia Pegasus, hanging in Pegasus' Sanctuary.

"I don't know" he answered. "Maybe his wi-…Augh!" Both youths turned around to see the dissatisfied figure of Maximillion Pegasus frowning at them.

"One flash of my Eye, and you two would be in the Shadow Realm!" Marik gulped. "Not the Shadow Realm!"

"Then I suggest that you go downstairs and find your sister…. She's waiting for you with her violin"

Marik groaned, muttered under his breath and sulked all the way downstairs.

When he was gone, Pegasus and Odeon looked at each other and laughed.

"That was very clever, Mr. Pegasus" Pegasus smiled and nodded. "Thank you… Shall we?" Odeon nodded and followed the man to the study.

About 2 hours later, Pegasus signed his initials and the date to the completed portrait.

"All finished" he said triumphantly. Shadi went behind him. "Very good! This is perhaps better than the one you did of me!" Pegasus sniggered. "Not quite… I haven't touched a brush in quite some time" Shadi nodded. "Well done"

The portrait did indeed look a lot like Marik. Ishizu and Odeon both agreed that Pegasus had done a fine job.

"Can I get up now?" Marik asked. Ishizu grinned and nodded. Marik got up and handed Ishizu her violin.

As they ate supper, Pegasus was intrigued to find out that Shadi was playing the Persian to Ishizu's Madame Giry.

"How did that come about?" he asked. "Tea Gardner" Ishizu grinned. "Keith Howard is playing Monsieur Giry… and during the play, he abandons me and Tea, who plays Meg… to be with Kelsy… Nadir's wife"

Shadi spluttered white wine. "My what?!" Ishizu laughed and nodded. "I suggested to Tea that we put Kelsy in the plot too."

Shadi glared at Ishizu. "How could you?!" he asked incredulously. "She doesn't love you Shadi…. She spends most of her time with Villiam"

Shadi nodded now understanding. "Now we're Even Steven, eh?" Ishizu nodded. "We have to be, for the lyrics to be correct" Shadi smiled at her and winked.

This didn't go unnoticed by Pegasus. Yes! he thought. "What song are you talking about?"

"God Bless the Broken Road" they answered simultaneously. Marik chocked on his broccoli, Pegasus giggled to himself, and Odeon frowned down at his plate, stabbing his steak repeatedly.

Marik looked at what his brother was doing and laughed his head off, eventually falling out of his chair.

All three men saw this and hooted. Ishizu had long finished her supper, and lay her head in her hand pounding the table.

"O-o-ohhhh" she couldn't get it out! "ODEON!…. Hehe ha haha… f-finish you STEAK!"

This erruped more laughter from Shadi and Pegasus. After a while both men calmed down, and Marik and Odeon finished their supper.

At least they were trying to finish it. Every time Odeon took a bite out of his meat, a snigger erupted from Marik.

"STOP!" Odeon yelled. "Ok! Tehehe hehe hehe" (A/N: Ok… remember when Bakura was trying to eat the steak whole, on BCF? That's how Odeon's trying to eat it now.)

"Odeon Nehemiah Ishtar! Don't you DARE!" Odeon put his steak down. "Didn't Mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

All three Ishtar siblings burst into laughter. Shadi explained that Ankhare and Isis Ishtar were dead… and were dwelling within the necklace and key.

Pegasus nodded in understanding.

As the sun was setting, all four Egyptians got ready to fly back to the States.

"Farewell, Mr. Pegasus! Thank you!" Ishizu called. Pegasus waved and grinned.

Shadi got on the plane last after shaking hands with Pegasus. "He decided that he was going to come and see our play." Shadi smiled.

"Yay!" the three smiled. "And this…" Shadi said, taking an envelope out of his jacket pocket, "is the rest of the money needed for the costumes and such"

Tears came to Ishizu's eyes as she looked at the check. Pegasus had given 25,000 to pay for what was needed.

I look forward to seeing this production. I am sure that if Cecilia were alive, she and Ms. Wheeler would have been good friends. Give my greetings to everyone… and spread the news that I will be there in a week. (If I get lucky, maybe I can beat Kaiba-boy in a duel again) Farewell to you all, and God's blessing on your journey.

M.P.

Ishizu smiled a little and showed Shadi and the others the note. Looking out the window, she took a deep breath. There was much work to be done.

* * *

Egyptian Dictionary  
1) Nai…. Fadlak, nai, mafish mashkilla - No, Please no, there is no problem  
2)Kwayyis- Ok

Gaelic Dictionary  
1) Titim gan éirí ort. - May you fall without rising

2) "Aye, Is minic a gheibhean beal oscailt diog dunta!"  
"Yes, An open mouth often catches a closed fist!"

Well that's it for now! I'll update soon! Please R&R! See ya!

BTW: My thanks again to Indigo Tanitarian for letting me use her characters Ankh and Scale! It has truly been a fun experience. Thank you Reviewers! You truly do make a difference!

In both my stories The Past, and Lost & Found 2, Ankhare is known for having shoulder-length black hair and green eyes. (Like Karim, only nicer) lol Just thought I'd point that out.

1) In The Past there is an upcoming scene where Ankh sends his children away to Egypt where his sister and brother-in-law are living. In this story, those relatives actually adopt the Ishtar children, and are now dead.


	4. Prologue

Disclaimer: Christianqueenofegypt does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the songs listed.

This was it! After nearly two months of tedious practicing, mishaps and stage fright, everything was set in place.

Ishizu stood on stage one last time and looked out at the empty seats, taking a deep breath.

"You ok, Mom?" Ishizu turned around and saw Tea grinning at her. "I'm ok... yes, just don't call me that till we start."

Tea smirked. "Ok" Ishizu grinned at her. "I see Megan found your costume for you." Tea blushed scarlet. "Do we have to go into _that_ again?"

Ishizu grinned. "No, I just personally thought it was really funny." Tea rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

Ishizu laughed. "Enjoy that while it lasts, you won't be able to do that on stage!" Tea stuck her tongue out.

Ishizu shook her head and followed her 'daughter'. Tea was a trip sometimes.

* * *

"Well, well well... if it isn't the Sugar Plum Fairy" Rebecca whirled around and came face to face with Mokuba Kaiba.

"What do you want, Mokuba?" she asked. "Just to wish you good luck" Mokuba smirked. Rebecca glared at him.

"Aww, where's your glasses, Becky? Can't have you tripping on stage!" Mokuba started laughing.

"Mokuba!" the boy turned around to see his brother, dawned in a costume that looked exactly like M. Malheim's.

"S-seto?!" he asked meekly. Seto glared at him behind the mask. "What are you doing?" he growled.

"N-nothing! I-I just came to wish Rebecca good luck!"

Seto frowned. "Get out of here, and go sit down by the Gardners... I want to be able to see you"

Mokuba ducked out of his brothers way as Seto turned around.

Rebecca looked at Seto, who looked back at her. "T-thank you Mr. Kaiba" she said.

Seto closed his eyes and smiled a little. "You're welcome, Rebecca... You'd best wait here until Yami comes to get you." Rebecca nodded.

As if he'd changed his mind, Seto walked toward her. Rebecca stood back a little.

"Don't be scared... here" In his gloved hand, Rebecca saw two things... one, a small case, that looked like her eye glass case... two... a scarlet rose.

Rebecca took the eyeglass case first, putting on her glasses. Carefully she took the de-thorned rose out of his other gloved hand.

"Thank you" she whispered. "It's best that you be able to see what your doing" Seto winked, smiling a little.

Rebecca smiled back. Suddenly Yugi came into the room.

"Mr. Malheim? I thought you were... Oh, Kaiba... hehe didn't recognize you, sorry" Seto smirked. "It's ok... I've got to go" with that, he left, the black cape swishing behind him.

They both watched him leave, then looked at each other... Rebecca blushing as red as the rose itself.

"I just wanted to wish you luck" Yugi smiled. "Here" With that, he handed her a bouquet of daisies, baby's breath, lilies, and white roses. "Oh, Yugi! How did you know?"

"I talked to your grandpa... we're all really proud of you" with that, he brushed back her bangs, and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ahem... no socializing until after the play" The couple blushed and noticed that Yami was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed, smiling at them.

"Go on Yugi... get outta here... Becca, it's almost time" Rebecca nodded, regretfully handing Yugi back the gorgeous flowers.

"See ya later" she giggled as he blushed. Shaking his head, the boy went to find his grandfather... the play was about to begin!

* * *

"Oh, my gosh!" Laura Wheeler giggled in delight. "Can you believe it? Our kids are actually going to be in one of the best plays ever!"

"I know what you mean, dearie" Auma Gardner grinned. "Oh, this is so exciting!" their husband's agreed.

The audience was abuzz with excitement. Rumor had it that the actual Phantom was in the audience somewhere.

Suddenly someone in a costume from the French Era came on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Montana Academy's first senior school play!"

The audience cheered. The person on stage, who happened to be the actual Raoul De Changy smiled a little.

"We are excited to bring you Gaston Leroux's The Phantom of the Opera!" Again, more cheers.

"I should like to inform you that any of you who have electronic devices such as cell phone's, beepers or anything of that nature, that you turn them off now, so that your children will be able to concentrate!"

The audience laughed, and commenced with turning off their devices.

"Now, I should like to also inform you that those of you who have seen the musical (movie), and read the book, it will be a twist of both works... ask the kids if you get confused."

Again the audience laughed.

"Thank you for coming and enjoy the production!"

Everyone clapped and cheered!

**Scene 1-Act 1**

The audience lights dim, and the stage lights brighten.

The stage is filled with props, and it appears to be a bedroom. Shadi Rasaid and Kelsy Mathewson come up on stage and they are arguing.

Shadi- Please Natalia! Can you not tell me what is wrong? Is it me? What is it!

Kelsy- No Nadir! I can't! You wouldn't understand!

Shadi- Understand what, darling? Please, is it me? Is it something I've done? Do you not love me any longer?

Kelsy tries not to cry. (literally)

Kelsy- Yes! That's it!

Shadi pretends to look shocked. As he'd practiced with Ishizu, he closes his eyes and smiles sardonically.

Kelsy- I have nothing against you personally, Nadir... you are a good man, and a better husband that I deserve... But the truth is...

Shadi looks at her angrily, his white cape swishing around him.

Shadi (snappishly)- The truth is w_hat?_

Kelsy- I-I have fallen for another

The audience gasped. Mentally Shadi cheered. Kelsy was doing better then expected. Too bad he'd have to break her heart later.

Shadi (whispering)-Who is he?

Kelsy (stammering)-I-I... H-he

Shadi pretends to be actually angry. He remembered the first time he'd done this, and nearly scared Kelsy right out of the production. He'd promised that he was really acting, and she had nothing to fear.

Shadi- WHO _**IS **_**HE?!**

Kelsy (whispering timidly)- Villiam Giry... he is from Germany

She stands up to him with tears in her eyes.

Kelsy- He is taking me to America... he _loves_ me!

Trouble! Erik had warned them all that this would happen, that the children and adults alike would get attached to their characters. _Ishizu_ Shadi thought. With that thought he took a deep breath, just in time to hear Kelsy's next line.

Kelsy- I am leaving, Nadir... in a few moments

Shadi gulped before he said that next line... it was so revolting! From backstage, Ishizu chuckled a little. She knew what part he'd come to, the line he hated with her the most...

Shadi (gulps a little)- What about us? What about our days in Persia... when it was just the two of us... Ah, Natalia... we were so much in love!

Kelsy- Maybe _you _were in love! _Me_? Ha! I was just a naive little fool! You can _keep_ your precious Persia!

Shadi's 'love' turned to hate!

Shadi- Fine! Leave you faithless, worthless ingrate! I'm sorry I ever married you!

Kelsy puts on a coat, hat, and gloves and walks toward a suitcase, sitting by a door crop.

Kelsy- Good bye Nadir... goodbye forever!

Shadi throws his 'wedding ring' at her and then runs to her grabbing her arm. The music started for the next song.

**It's a Wild World**

Shadi-**Now that I've lost everything to you,  
you say you want to start something new,  
and it's breaking my heart you're leaving,  
baby I'm grieving.**

Most of the parents started gasping and then started laughing... where had this particular selection come from?

Shadi-**But if you wanna leave take good care,  
****hope you have a lot of nice things to wear,  
but then a lot of nice things turn bad out there.  
**  
Shadi took Kelsy into his arms as they had practiced, trying to convince her to stay.

He could hear Ishizu giggling from the background. Shadi smirked to himself.

Ishizu had worked on Kelsy's lines so that he could learn his... he'd especially enjoyed dancing with _her_ in his arms.

Shadi-**Oh baby baby it's a wild world,  
it's hard to get by just upon a smile.  
Oh baby baby it's a wild world.  
I'll always remember you like a child, girl.**

Not that he meant to insult her, but this song greatly described Kelsy in a way Shadi could not comprehend.

Shadi-**You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do,  
and it's breaking my heart in two,  
cause I never want to see you sad girl,  
don't be a bad girl,  
but if you want to leave take good care,  
hope you make a lot of nice friends out there,  
but just remember there's a lot of bad and beware,  
beware,**

One of the hardest things about working with Kelsy Shadi realized, was that she actually _enjoyed_ her role, being in his arms and what not. She'd always try not to giggle as she was doing now. **  
**  
Shadi-**Oh baby baby it's a wild world,  
it's hard to get by just upon a smile  
Oh baby baby it's a wild world,  
and I'll always remember you like a child, girl.**

Love songs were easy for Shadi, because he'd always think of his lady love... and not the disturbed child in his arms. **  
**  
Shadi-**Baby I love you, but if you wanna leave take good care,  
hope you make a lot of nice friends out there,  
but just remember there's a lot of bad,  
and beware, beware,**

The only thing wrong now was that Kelsy was getting a little too close for comfort...

Shadi-**Oh baby baby it's a wild world,  
it's hard to get by just upon a smile.  
Oh baby baby it's a wild world,  
and I'll always remember you like a child, girl. **

As the song ended, the audience applauded and cheered. Shadi congratulated himself for his emphasis on the last line. But as he looked at Kelsy's face, he saw that she wasn't as cheerful as before.

Kelsy- Nothing you do now can change my mind Nadir... I've made my choice... GOODBYE!

Kelsy slams the 'door' and walks to the other side of the stage.

Shadi just stands there on stage shaking his head.

Shadi-Well, so much for that Idea... might as well go back to the Opera Populaire... after all, I always did have a soft spot for the arts.

Erik, Christine, Megan and Anette laughed along with the audience as Shadi walked off stage.

The lights dimmed for the next scene.

"I didn't know that Mr. Rasaid was such a good actor" Laura whispered.

"Appearances can be deceiving" Anule Gardner said with a small smile. They all sat back and waited until the lights came back on.

**Scene 1-Act 2**

The dim lights brightened. The stage was now filled with props. Chairs were at one side of the stage, and there was a piano at the other side. Nadir Rahziem could be seen sweeping the stage with a broom.

Shadi- Tsk... tsk...tsk... so much dust! Why can't people clean up after themselves?

This he said as he picked up soda cups and popcorn containers. The audience chuckled as they watched him clean it up. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

Shadi- Who could be knocking at this time of night?

The knocking persists

Shadi (agitatedly)- Yes, yes! I'm coming!

He opens the door and reveals to the audience Mana Davis, dressed up in a ballet costume. Several people in the audience cheer.

Shadi (glaring at the audience) - ever so hypocritical!

They laugh

Shadi (trying to be intimidating)- Yes?

Mana tries not to laugh and also tries to put on a frightened face but fails. Ishizu and Tea giggle from backstage. "Come on Mana!" Tea whispers.

Mana (in practiced French)- Oh please, monsieur! I need your help! My name is Antoinette Benet, and this is Erik

Mana points behind her at Seto Kaiba who is hunched over, wearing raggedy brown clothes and a brown pillowcase on his head, his blue eyes peeking menacingly out of two holes.

"Don't you dare start laughing!" Seto muttered as he saw Shadi's mouth turn upwards.

Erik himself tried not to snort at Seto's costume. It reminded him of his past. Though his past had been a nightmare; with the Lord in his view, and Christine at his side, he was certain that his future would turn out for the best.

Erik looked around. The cast and crew had done an ingenious job on the set. He and Christine had contacted Anette and Megan to come and help with costumes and such, thanks to the generous benefactor Maximillion Pegasus.

To be safe and have a fair fight, the boys in the leading roles, Seto, Ryou and Yami had enrolled in fencing lessons. After they had been dubbed as master swordsmen, Erik had let Seto borrow his skull sword.

The Phantoms (hehehe) had been surprised to learn that Ryou's siblings and friends had chipped in to buy him a beautiful cold steel Scottish Broad Sword for his birthday, September 2. The sword was not exactly his heritage, but it would have to do.

Erik, with amusement at the memory of Seto's astonished face, turned his attention back to the play.

Shadi- What do you wish of me to do for you, Mademoiselle?

Mana- Well, monsieur, I was wondering, well, if he could stay here for a bit... you see, he's gotten into a bit of a spat with the germidaimes and this was the first place I thought of so...

Shadi (exasperatedly)- Yes?

Mana (timidly)- Please monsieur, can he stay here with you?

Shadi sighs

Shadi- as long as the runt stays out of my way he is welcome here.

Mana- Oh! Merci beaucoup monsieur! Thank you very much!

She starts walking toward the door.

Shadi- Wait! How will I know that you'll ... Augh! Women!

The audience laughed.

Shadi (to Seto)- well, runt, looks like it's just you and me!

(A/N: Since the real Erik is in the audience, I'll just call Seto 'Erik' for now)

Seto glares at him.

Erik- Call me that again and see what happens to your tongue!

Shadi gulped.

Erik- That's better.

Shadi (unbelievingly)- Y-you can talk?!

Seto looks at him as if he's the dumbest creature on earth.

Erik- Of course I can talk! In English, French, Persian...

Shadi raised an eyebrow. He could hear Pegasus laughing from the audience.

Erik- So... where's the missus?

Shadi glared at Seto.

Shadi- Excuse me... I don't believe that is any of your business!

Erik- Aha! So you _did_ have a missus... but she was unhappy and ran away with another man... am I right?

Shadi splutters, a vein popping out of his head. Seto looks at him cheekily, out of the pepping holes and grins.

Shadi- And what of you? It is possible that you will never see the light of day again!

Seto sits in one of the chairs and puts his feet up. From the audience, Erik is holding his sides of laughter.

Erik- Eh, I could get used to it... big space, lots of play room... Oooh! A piano!

Seto humiliates himself by hobbling on all fours over to the piano, playing horribly. Erik and Christine giggled. After he gets done, Seto resumes his earlier position on the chair.

Shadi- What if you should get lonely?

Erik- Eh? Oh! Nah! I don't need anybody... except maybe Antoinette, she was nice to me... as for you, well... we'll see.

Shadi- W-what?! You just decide to barge in here and dictate things?! Oh, monsieur, you've got another thing coming!

Seto looks up at him from sucking a lollipop that he somehow got a hold of.

Erik- Heh, there may be hope for you yet!

Erik sniggered. The audience laughed. These young men had some talent!

Shadi sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

Shadi- What is your plan in life?

Erik- What, here?

Shadi- Why yes, since apparently I cannot just throw you out into the street.

Erik- Heh, yup!

Erik covered his face. Christine looked over at him. "Something wrong, my love?" Erik was shaking. Christine put a hand on his back, quite concerned. "Erik?" The Phantom looked at her, tears of mirth out of his eyes. Christine sighed in relief. Erik was truly enjoying this.

Erik- Heh, maybe I'll get a new rag, write an opera, get a chick or two

the audience giggled

Erik- and oh, yeah... I've been thinkin' about trading this pillowcase for a mask... ya know, impress the ladies

several girls in the audience giggled.

Shadi- Why would you need a mask?

Erik- Another time, another day... I'm gonna hit the sac... g'night!

Seto wobbled off stage.

Shadi rolled his eyes and shook his head... this was going to be a bumpy ride.

The lights dimmed, signaling the end of the act.

There was contagious laughter, even backstage as the actors walked off.

"Great job guys" Yami grinned. "Yeah Seto, nice pick up" Tea laughed.

The Phantom grinned. "I have got to go change... several years pass between now and the arrival of Christine Daae"

He bowed humbly, the pillowcase falling off his face. Serenity bent down to pick it up.

As she looked at him, he glowered at her... his face reminding her of all those years ago... he walked away.

The girl shook her head and went to find Ryou. Somehow she feared she hadn't seen the last of Seto Kaiba's wrath. How right she was...

**Scene 1- Act 3**

The stage lights brighten for the next scene. This time, it is set as a bedroom again with a rocking chair off to one side.

Keith Howard was standing over the bed packing a suit case... Ishizu sat in the rocking chair continuing her embroidery, which Anette taught her how to do.

Ishizu- Where are you going, Villiam?

Keith, his back turned to the audience, smiles at her quickly before resuming his 'play face'. Ishizu slightly rolled her eyes.

Out of all of the trials preparing for the play, the hardest part had been dealing with Keith.

He had come back wanting to have a part in the play. Ms. Robinson and Erik had agreed on the condition that the flirting with Ms. Ishtar cease... She was much older and much more mature than he was; besides the fact that she was his teacher.

(A/N: hehe... also the fact that she was already seeing Shadi... they just didn't want to say that! lol)

Keith had agreed and tried to avoid Erik and Shadi at all costs. He still tried to impress her though.

Ishizu turned her attention back to Keith.

Keith (sighs)- If you must know Antoinette, I'm off to America with another woman!

The audience and cast gasped again. Shadi slapped his forehead.

Ishizu- W-wha? What about us? What about Meg, _our __**daughter**_?

Just as she said this, 4 year old Madel Gardner walks on stage rubbing her eyes sleepily, wearing her own pj's. The audience crooned. Anule, Auma, and Chris beamed with pride, so did Tea, Ryou and Norin.

Madel- Whu wong, Mama?

Ishizu rushes to her picking her up. Keith glares in disgust and annoyance at the little girl. Yami and Ryou try their best to calm Tea down who goes ballistic. "Easy Tea...I'll get him later" Yami whispered. Tea nods and calms down.

Ishizu- Nothing's wrong, mon cherie... Mama and Papa are just talking... go on back to bed, mon ange... I'll be there in a minute.

Madel- m'k

She rubs her eyes again. Tea leans down when Madel goes toward her.

"Come here, baby" Tea picked her baby sister up. "Di' I do good?" Madel asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, you did very good." Ryou whispered, kissing her cheek.

Serenity came over and held her arms out. "Come to aunt Serenity?" she asked.

Madel leaned over, and Serenity took her into her arms.

"I have a feeling there's gonna be a ring of truth to that" Norin muttered as they walked away.

Ryou blushed. "Kura!" he whispered. Norin laughed. "Calm down Ry, I was just kidding!"

Tea ignored the boy's arguing and turned back to Keith and Ishizu.

She noticed Shadi looking at the pair intently, anxiousness in his eyes. Tea softly touched his arm.

"Now, now Jacob, why do you worry so? You know that Rachel's heart belongs to you, and you alone"

Shadi looked at her and smiled. "She belonged to the Lord long before we met" he answered wisely.

Tea nodded. "Yeah, but you know what I mean." Shadi nodded. "Yes, I do... thank you, My Queen"

Tea nodded regally. "Anytime" She walked over to Yami, placing her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head. They continued to watch the performance.

Keith- Listen here, you and that little brat of "ours" will be fine! You obviously take better care of her than you do me!

Ishizu, as it calls for in the script, slaps him across the face.

Ishizu- You dirty, unfaithful piece of _filth_! I have be **nothing** but faithful to you all these years! I sacrificed _everything_! My family, my friends, even my love for ballet, for **you**! And you _dare_ come back at me with_** this**_?!

Ishizu did the best she could to keep the hysteria out of her voice. She knew that this didn't really happen between the two, and it wouldn't ever if she could help it. She wouldn't marry Keith if he were the last man on earth!

Shadi laughed quietly from back stage... She had done even better than him! The audience gasped, and some of them clapped... that sent all of them into a laughing fit before there were hushes across the auditorium.

Keith- Antoinette, darling, come now... I understand that you are upset! But the fact remains, I don't love you! I never have!

Double gasp. Tea laughed quietly at Shadi's slightly gaping mouth.

(A/N: This is a song that I thought would be extremely fitting for Keith and Ishizu. You might want to listen to the music to see how it goes.. here goes!)

**Freebird -****Lynyrd Skynyrd **

The mothers heard the introduction and started screaming; the fathers thought it funny so they laughed.

Keith- **If I leave here tomorrow  
Would you still remember me?**

He grinned. Ishizu glared at him, putting her hands on her hips.

**For I must be traveling on, now,  
cause theres too many places I've got to see.  
But, if I stayed here with you, girl,  
Things just couldn't be the same.  
cause Im as free as a bird now,  
And this bird you can not change.  
Lord knows, I cant change.**

Keith grinned at the girl as he got ready for the second verse. He made a move toward her, but she backed away. Off stage, Shadi was cheering mentally.

Keith**-Bye, bye, its been a sweet love.**

**Though this feeling I cant change.  
But please don't take it badly,  
cause lord knows I'm to blame.  
But, if I stayed here with you girl,  
Things just couldnt be the same.  
Cause Im as free as a bird now,  
And this bird youll never change.  
And this bird you can not change.  
Lord knows, I cant change.  
Lord help me, I cant change. **

Keith locks up the suitcase and picks it up.

Keith- give the kid a kiss for me will ya?

Ishizu narrowed her dark blue eyes at him, and glared.

Ishizu- NO!

There were several shouts and cheers from the audience.

Ishizu- If you want to break our daughter's heart and tell her that her daddy is a no good, cheating, lying, bum then you go ahead!

Several more cheers erupted from the crowd and off stage.

Keith- Fine! I don't have to take this! I'm outta here!

He goes to the door, slamming it behind him. Ishizu walks over to one side of the bed and picks up a gold knobbed black cane.

She giggles... several people cock their heads.

Ishizu- I don't know where he thinks _he's _going!

Tea's and several other girls' mouths pops open as the intro for Ishizu's song comes on.

(A/N: I just thought this would be a funny pay-back song for Ishizu and Keith... bear with me... I changed the words a little bit)

**Before He Cheats lyrics**

Ishizu- **Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde brat,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some grape juice, cause she can't shoot the whiskey...**

She grinned evilly at Kelsy and Keith who had just come up on stage gaping and growling at her. Shadi was laughing his head off.

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...**

Ishizu put the cane up for the audience, acting as if it were a pool stick.

**And he don't know...**

Putting down the cane, she closed her eyes, wagging her finger.  
**  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

Sweeping her hand, she acted as if she were scratching the side of something, then acted as if she were driving,

**carved my name into his leather seats...**

Ishizu wrote her name in the air...

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Positioning the cane as if it were a rifle, she shot four times as if it were a gun.

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

Placing the end of the cane on the floor, she tapped her brain and wagged her finger, grinning at the audience. They laughed.

**Ishizu- Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..**

Ishizu covered her ears, and stuck her finger down her throat. Shadi was laughing off stage. This girl was amazing!

**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,**

Ishizu dragged and fell on the floor, and sat up. The audience giggled. Kelsy started crying and ran back to her dressing room.

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
**

Grabbing her perfume prop, she sprayed some water on herself, grinning evilly at Bandit Keith. He glared at her.

**And he don't know...**

Ishizu wagged her finger again, getting ready for the chorus.

Ishizu- **That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
**

Sweeping her hand, she acted as if she were scratching the side of something, then acted as if she were driving,

**carved my name into his leather seats,**

Ishizu wrote her name in the air...

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

Positioning the cane as if it were a rifle, she shot four times as if it were a gun.

**Maybe next time he think before he cheats.**

Placing the end of the cane on the floor, she tapped her brain and wagged her finger, grinning at the audience.

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
**

Ishizu walked away from the door, throwing her hand over her shoulder.

**Cause the next time that he cheats...  
**

Turning to the audience, she pointed to her wrist and then herself,

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
**

And shook her head, giggling.

**Ohh... not on me...**

she wagged her finger. Shaking her head and turning around. Suddenly she turned back toward the audience.

**Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**

Sweeping her hand, she acted as if she were scratching the side of something, then acted as if she were driving,

**carved my name into his leather seats...  
**

Ishizu wrote her name in the air...

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
**

Positioning the cane as if it were a rifle, she shot four times as if it were a gun.

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
**

Placing the end of the cane on the floor, she tapped her brain and wagged her finger, grinning at the audience.

**Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

Ishizu put the cane over her shoulder and sauntered off stage, still singing.

**Ohh... before he cheats... **

The audience laughed, clapped and cheered as the lights dimmed. Off stage, Ishizu leaped gracefully into Shadi's waiting arms.

"I am sooo proud of you" he giggled. "Thank you" she grinned, touching the side of his face.

Taking advantage of the signal that Tea gave her that Keith and Kelsy were gone, Ishizu kissed Shadi.

When she came up for air, all of the others were blushing, including Shadi. "What were you doing?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Practicing" She giggled flirtatiously. Shadi chuckled, and set her down. He watched his lady love walk back to her dressing room, (which was actually one of the classrooms) where she needed to change costumes and for Anette to do her hair.

"Thank you, Father for the love of my life" the Egyptian male muttered in prayer. "Amen to that, brother" the Pharaoh grinned at him. Walking back stage, Shadi went to fetch Professor Hawkins... it was time for the next act.


	5. The Auction

* * *

Disclaimer:Christianqueenofegypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Phantom of the Opera (she does own the dvd)

Shadi returned backstage with Anette and Professor Hawkins, dressed as the elderly Roul De Changy and Megurite Giry.

Shadi 'wheeled' the Professor on stage and walked off. It turned out that Weevil would be playing the auctioneer.

Tea and Yami were trying not to laugh at how pathetic he looked. The audience got comfy in there seats as they waited for the next act.

**Act 2- Scene 1 **

A banner on stage marked that there would be an auction at the Opera House. There are several people on stage holding up fake money.

Weevil- Sold. Your number sir? Thank you. **Lot 663 **then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau.

Student-Showing here.

Weevil-Do I have ten bucks? Five so far, Five bucks. Six, seven. And you, sir, seven. Eight? Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Monsieur Lefevre. Thank you very much

Weevil gives a goofy grin to the audience. Tea sniggers back stage.

Weevil- **Lot 664**: a wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the production of 'Robert le Diable' by Meyerbeer. Ten bucks for this. Ten, thank you. Ten still. Fifteen, thank you. Fifteen bucks so far. Going at fifteen. Your number sir?

The student walks up and retrieves his prize. Weevil is thoroughly pleased with himself, counting the fake dollar bills.

Weevil- **Lot 665,** Ladies and gentlemen. A papier-mache musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen.

Student-Showing here.

The audience strains to see the little monkey puppet sitting on the wooden barrel.

Weevil-May I commence at fifteen bucks?

Anette raises her hand Fifteen, thank you. Arthur Hopkins raises his hand. Erik had to admit... he looked exactly the age for an elderly Raoul.

Weevil-Yes, twenty from you, sir, thank you very much.

Anette saw this and raised her hand again.

Weevil-Madame Giry, twenty-five, thank you, Ma'am.Twenty-five bucks I am bid.

Weevil, enjoying the back and forth between the two adults says his next line.

Weevil- Do I hear thirty?

For the last time, Professor Arthur Hopkins raises his hand.

Weevil-Thirty. And thirty-five?

Anette shakes her head.

Weevil-Selling at thirty bucks, then. Thirty once, thirty twice.

The boy slams the pretend gavel on the table.

Weevil- Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you sir.

Arthur looks down at the monkey in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he sings the lines he and Rebecca have worked so hard on.

Arthur- A collector's piece indeed... every detail exactly as she said... Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead...

Weevil nods then begins his next line.

They had all been instructed not to say the next number, him especially... something about the Bible saying not to or something.

Weevil- Next lot then: A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera:

Weevil wiggles his hands over his head. The audience giggles. Somewhere on stage, the Phantom smirks to himself. He'd heard about Weevil's little 'mistake' with Tea Gardner. He would be sure to take care of it _personally._

Weevil- It is a mystery that has never been fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light

Weevil giggles mischievously. 

Weevil- _Perhaps _we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little _illumination_, gentlemen...

Erik got off stage, he'd take care of Underwood later... it was time!

The lights dimmed and the scene change for the next scene.


	6. Hannibal

* * *

Disclaimer:Christianqueenofegypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Phantom of the Opera (she does own the dvd)

**Act 2- Scene 2**

Phantom of the Opera starts to play as various actors get into their places.

Odeon Ishtar eyes the audience for his little brother... and sees him sitting with Victoria Collins and her family.

The boys eye each other and wave. Odeon eyes Shadi standing on the high banister and grins at him. Shadi smiles back.

They both eye Ishziu at the other end of the stage, her long hair tied up into a bun and then let down into a braid that goes down to her shoulders.

Odeon notices Shadi biting his lip. Hmmm... Ishizu notices Odeon and waves.

She looks up and smiles at Shadi. He nods to her. "Ana bahibek" she mouths. Shadi smiles and blows her a two finger kiss.

She smiles at him and then and turns around to see Tea and Serenity coming on stage in Egyptian looking costumes.

Shadi notices Seto coming towards him and gulps. "I think I am seeing double" he said. Seto grins.

"No, just think of it as me taking his place." Shadi nods. The two go back stage, it's almost time.

Ishizu claps her hands and the ballet girls, all including Mai, Rebecca, Serenity and Tea, all start to powder their shoes.

"I'm glad we all took ballet when we were little" Tea whispers. Serenity grins and nods.

"I'd hate to be one of them" she agrees as she watches Mary-Belle fall lopsided on her behind.

Mai smirks. "I have to agree... at least we all can handle our curves well" Ren and Becca giggle... Liesel smirks.

"Well you three can, I've got Egyptian genes, remember?" All four girls start to giggle.

"Ladies" Ishizu claps. "Come on... or do you have something to share?" Mai laughs. Ishizu tries not to giggle. The girls join the rest of the group.

The lights glare up again for the next scene.

Ishizu-First, Second, Third, Fourth Fifth!

The Trio, excluding Mai who plays Carlotta, handle the positions perfectly.

The cheerleaders, however kept getting confused and bumping into one another.

Ishizu-Come ladies, please... Hannibal opens tomorrow! We must have our routine done by then!

Shadi goes up on the high banister observing all. After a few moments, he meets Erik by the curtain.

Erik- You have a report, Nadir?

Shadi- Yes, Master... Madame is rehearsing with the girls... some of them are doing well but others...

Seto looks down at the struggling girls.

Erik- Look like fat, plump chickens that don't deserve a part in the art called Opera!

Shadi- Master, please! Madame is doing the best she can! They just simply won't learn!

Erik- I'll make them learn!

Shadi- Please, do not interfere... I will talk to Madame... perhaps she will find a way to fix it.

Erik- She better... Chicken and Dumplings sound good right about now.

He walks off stage, to the lower level laughing to himself.

Erik laughed his head off. Several of the men in the audience hooted.

Ishizu- Ladies... ladies... STOP!

All seven heads perk up. One of the cheerleaders fall.

Shadi laughs as he walks on stage. It takes all of Ishziu's strength not to join him.

Shadi- Madame Giry... If I may have a word with you

Ishizu- Monsieur Rahziem... of course... Megurite, Christine, Sorelli, will you help the others?

The Trio- Yes Madame

All three girls try not to giggle as they turn around and see the other girls tangled in a knot.

Shadi- Now then, I know that Madame is doing the best she can, but the Master really wishes his Opera be opened tomorrow.

Ishizu sighs.

Ishizu- I know, some of them have been dancing their whole lives, but others...

Shadi (placing his hand on hers)- I know, Madame... I wish I knew a way I could help...

Ishizu- No, Nadir... you have done everything humanly possible... you and Erik both... I could not have raised Megurite on my own... and I thank you both for that.

Shadi blushes. Tea smirks. Ishizu turns back to her and glares at her. Tea returns to dancing.

Ishizu- And please... call me Antoinette... after all these years, you of all people should know that you were on a first-name-basis with me the first time we said hello.

Shadi smiles.

Ishizu- But anyway, I suppose I'd better get back to work. Thank you Nadir

Shadi- You are welcome... Antoinette

Ishizu- Oh, and please tell Erik that I will have the girls in line by tomorrow... even if it kills me.

Shadi hesitantly nods his head.

Shadi- Very well, Madame

He salaams and walks off stage. Several people in the audience 'ooh and ah' The lights dim for a few minutes and people scatter around.

**Act 2- Scene 3- the next day- Dress Rehearsal**

Mai-**This tro--phy from our saviors, From our sa--viour--sah** **Fro-m the ensla--ving force of Ro--me!**

Joey giggles from back stage. Mai was doing the best she could!

Odeon comes on stage next to Ishizu. Norin is back against the wall, trying to conduct the myriad of actors and actresses.

Odeon- Madame

Ishizu nods elegantly

Joey, Tristan, Yami and Ryou come up on stage with several screams from the audience followed by several hushes.

Choir- **With feasting and dancing and so--ng, tonight in celebration,** **we greet the victorious thro--ng, returned to bring salvation!**

Odeon- Count, Vicompte, Welcome.

Choir- **The trumpets of Carthage reso--und! ****Hear, Romans, now and tremble!** **Hark to our step on the ground! Hear the drums, Hannibal co--mes!**

As Rex began to sing his part, all those on stage tried not to laugh. Norin said a quick prayer and began Rex's conduction.

Rex-**Sad to return to find the land we lo--ve** **threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching gra--sp.**

Norin (tapping his baton)- Ah, Gentlemen, gentlemen

Odeon leads the group on a tour through the Opera House.

Odeon- Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'.

Norin- M. Lefevre, I am rehearsing!

Odeon- Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, um if I can have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre.

The people on stage clap.

Odeon- I'm sure you've read that recent fortune in the junk yard business

Joey (cheeky smile)- Scrap metal, actually

Sarah Jane(giggles) - He must be _rich_!

Mai glares at the cheerleader.

Joey-And we're deeply honored to introduce our new benefactor, the Vicomte de Chagny

Serenity- It's Raoul, before my father died, to see us, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts... He called me Little Lotte

Tea-Oh, Christine, he's so handsome

Ryou-My parents and I are honored to support all the arts. Especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire

The crowd claps again.

Odeon-Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Guidicelli our leading soprano for five seasons now.

Mai- Bravo! Bravo!

Odeon- And Signor Ubaldo Piangi.

Ryou (smiling at Rex's costume)- An honour, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you for your rehearsal I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur

Norin- Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte, once more if you please, Signor

Mai (giggles)-He love me, he love me

Ryou walks past Serenity, not noticing her (yet)

Serenity-He wouldn't recognize me

Tea-He didn't see you

Serenity points to Yami

Serenity- That man over there is Philippe De Changy, Roul's cousin... perhaps I could introduce you...?

Tea blushes and they both hurry as Ishizu claps.

Ishizu-If you please, monsieur. We take a particular pride in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur

Joey- I can see why, especially that little black angel

Tea tries not to smirk while stretching

Ishizu (smiling)-My daughter, Meg Giry

Joey-And that really pretty red head, she a relative?

Ishizu- Christine Daae, promising talent, M. Firmin, very promising

Joey- Did you say Daae? She wouldn't happen to be related to the famous Egyptian violinist I read about, would she?

The audience, especially Marik, laughs. Ishizu tries not to snigger.

Ishizu- His only child, orphaned at seven when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories.

Joey- An orphan, Really?

Ishizu- I think of her as a daughter also. Gentlemen, if you would kindly stand to one side

Choir- **Hannibal's friends!**

Mai- Oh no, not on my dress, why?

Choir-** The trumpeting elephants so--und -** **hear, Romans, now and tremble!** **Hark to their step on the gro--und -** **hear the dru--ms! Hannibal co--mes!**

Mai- Ah Daae, all that they want is your dancing!

Tristan- The Vicomte is very excited about tonight's party

Mai- He's excited by dancing girls as your new managers...Because _I_ will not be **singing** Goodbye, everyone! Now it's finished...Get my doggie, bring my doggie. Bye bye

Norin- What do we do? Grovel, grovel, grovel

Duke- Right... hehehe

Mai- See you later, because I'm going out It is finished!

Joey- Babe! Sweetheart!

Mai- Si si

Tristan- You're good enough to be on American Idol!

Criket- chirp chirp

Joey- Mr. Reyer, isn't there a really neat song for Elisa in Act Three of 'Hannibal'?

Mai- Yes, yes, yes. Ma no! Because I have not my costume for act three because _somebody_ not finish **it!** _And_ I **hate** my hat!

Mai pretends to cry.

Joey and Tristan try not to laugh.

Joey- I wonder, Signora, as a personal favour if you would give us a sneak peek? Unless, of course, Mr. Reyer has issues with that...

Mai- No. Aspetta, aspetta.

Mai smiles.

Mai- If my managers command...M. Reyer?

Norin rolls his eyes.

Norin (sighs)- If my diva commands?

Mai- Yes, I do. Everybody be very quiet!

Tristan- Monsieur Lefevre, why exactly are you retiring?

Odeon- My house

Tristan- Riiiight

Odeon (smirking)-You had better retire too, while you still can!

Tristan gulps then sees a 'shadow' on the banister.

Tristan- Um, dude?

Too late, Odeon is talking to Ishizu.

Norin- Signora?

Mai- Maestro.

Mai-** Think of m--e, think of me, fon--dly** **When we've said good--_bye_ **

**Remember m--e once in a whi—le**** Please promise me you--'ll _try_**

**When you find that once again you l--ong ** **To take your heart back and be fr--ee...**

The Phantom is unseen, unhooking one of the school maps on top of Mai before Shadi could stop him. Tea screams

Mai- Augh!

Norin- Signora!

Tea- He's here:the Phantom of the Opera...

Norin- Signora! Are you all right?

Odeon- Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on there?

Duke- Please, monsieur,don't look at _me_: As God's my judge, I was not at my post. Please, monsieur, there's no one there! Or if there is, well then, it must be a ghost... hehehe

He smirks at Serenity. The girl sweat drops. Back stage, Seto is growling. "You think you're gonna win her heart, Devlin? Well, you've got another thing coming!"

"Seto, that is enough!" Shadi snaps. "As I recall it was _you _who got yourself in this predicament in the first place!"

"You stay out of it Rasaid... this has to do with me and the girl!" Cape swishing behind him, Seto walks away to wait for his next scene.

Shadi stays behind shaking his head.

Odeon- Signora, these things do happen.

Mai (screaming)-For the past years, these things do happen! And did you stop them from happening? No!

The audience laughs slightly.

Mai (to Joey and Tristan)-And you two, you are as bad as them, these things do happen... Grrr... Until you stop these things from happening, _This_ thing **does not** _happen_! Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy, and my boxy... bye bye and Caio!

Rex(grins)- Amateurs!

Mai- Now you see. Bye-bye I'm really leaving!

The cheerleaders wave. The audience claps as Mai and Rex walk off stage.

Odeon- Gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I should be in Australia. The audience claps as he walks off stage.

Joey- Mai's gonna come back right? Back stage, Mai slaps her forehead.

Tristan- You think so, Bakura?

Double slap

Norin shrugs, holding his head as if he has a headache.

Shadi drops the letter by the corner of the stage.

Ishizu picks it up, seeing a red devil sticker, _his_ insignia.

Ishizu- I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost.

Joey- Good grief, you're all obsessed about some ghost?!

Ishizu- He welcomes you to his opera house

Joey (scratches his head)-_His _opera house?

Ishizu- And commands that you continue to leave Seat Five empty for his use...

She points to an empty throne chair in the corner of the stage.

Ishizu- And reminds you that his salary is due.

Joey (in disbelief)- His _salary_?

Ishizu (nodding)- Uh huh... Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty thousand dollars a month.

Joey-** Twenty **thousand _bucks_!? Lady, you've got to be kidding me!

Ishizu shakes her head as the audience laughs.

Ishizu (smiling at Serenity)- Perhaps you can afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron.

Serenity blushes. Tea sniggers so does Rebecca.

Joey- Mrs. Giry, I was gonna tell that to the Vicompte when he came back, but now that Carlotta's gone we gotta cancel! She was the star for goodness sake!

He rips up Seto's letter.

Tristan- There should be some kinda understudy

Norin- Understudy? There _is_ no **understudy** for La Calatta

Joey- Ah man! A full house, Andre, we had a full house! Now we gotta give all those people back their money!

Ishizu- Christine Daae could sing it, sir.

Joey- The chorus girl? Quit pullin' my leg! I bet she can't even sing!

Tea squeezed Serenity's arm as her eyes changed color."No! He's just changing the words around a little bit" Tea whispered. Serenity nodded and stopped.

Ishizu- She's been taking lessons from a great teacher.

Joey- Who?

Serenity- I don't know his name, monsieur

She walks over to them in her ballet costume. Several people, including Ryou and Yami start cheering.

Ishizu- Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught.

Joey- Alright, come on, don't be shy, come on, come on. Just, just...

Norin- From the beginning of the aria, mademoiselle

Joey- Andre, this is getting on my nerves!

Tristan- She's very pretty Joey shows him a fist.

Tristan gulps and gets the message.

The lights dim and the scene changes.


	7. Think of Me

* * *

Disclaimer:Christianqueenofegypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Phantom of the Opera (she does own the dvd)

**Act 3 Scene 1**

Serenity comes on stage wearing a long white wedding dress. From the audience, Pegasus is smiling.

Serenity-**Think of me, think of me fondly,** **when we've said goodbye.**

**Remember me once in a while -** **please promise me you'll try.**

**When you find that, once again, you long to** **take your heart back and be _free_**

**** **If you ever find a moment** **spare a thought for me...**

The audience is entranced by the girl's voice.

Erik smiles to himself. Christine put a hand on his arm. "Bein fait, mon ange de la musique"1 she smiled.

Erik turned to her. "Merci, Je tamour"2 he kissed her hand.

"De Rien...Je t'aime mon amour ... j'ai toujours et j'ai toujours ... maintenant et jamais"3

Christine looked at her hand and saw that it was wet.

She looked into Erik's blue green eyes, and saw that he was crying.

Gently, she took his face into her hands. "J'ai fait une terrible erreur en juger vous pour ce que je pensais que vous ... allez-vous jamais me pardonner?"4

Erik sighed and shook his head. "J'ai déjà, mon chéri"5 he whispered, leaning over to kiss her velvet lips.

They turn back and see that everyone except Serenity is sitting down on chairs...Ryou and Yami in the back.

Serenity- **We never said our love was evergreen,**

**Or as unchanging as the sea** **But if you can still remember,** **Stop and think of me...**

** Think _of_ all the things** **We've shared and seen -**

** Don't think about the way** **things might have _been_...**

** Think of me, think of me** **waking silent and _resigned_**

** Imagine me, trying too hard** **to put you from my _mind_**

**** **Recall those days,** **look back on all those times,**

**Thinks of the things, we'll never do**

** There will never be a day** **when I won't think of you**

The audience gasps at seeing Seto Kaiba on the top banister as the Phantom.

Ryou stands up and gets ready for his line

Ryou-** Can it be? Can it be Christine? _Bravo!_**

He gets up and walks prepares to walk to the other side of the stage.

Yami- Raoul! What are you doing?

Ryou- That girl there, the angel? She was once my childhood sweetheart... stay here, Phillipe...I must see her again!

Much to Yami's 'dismay' Ryou gets up and walks behind the stage, singing loudly for the audience to hear.

Ryou- **Long ago, it seem so long ago,**

**How young and_ innocent _we were,**

**She may not remember _me_, but I remember her!**

The audience sees him standing at the other side of the stage.

Serenity-**Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade**

** They have their seasons so do we**

**But please promise me that sometimes**

**You will think o--_of_ me!**

Serenity curtsies in the dress as _everyone_ applauds.

Joey-Bravo!

Tristan-Ma musica, _stupenda_!

The lights dim for the next scene, the set changes.

* * *

French Dictionary

1) Bein fait, mon ange de la musique- Well done, my Angel of Music

2) Merci, Je tamour- Thank you my love

3) De Rien...Je t'aime mon amour ... j'ai toujours et j'ai toujours ... maintenant et jamais – You are welcome... I love you, my love... I always have and I always will...now and forever more

4) J'ai fait une terrible erreur en juger vous pour ce que je pensais que vous ... allez-vous jamais me pardonner? - I made a terrible mistake in judging you for what I thought you were ... will you ever forgive me?

5) J'ai déjà, mon chéri – I already have, my darling


	8. The Angel of Music

* * *

Disclaimer:Christianqueenofegypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Phantom of the Opera (she does own the dvd)

**Act 3 Scene 2**

"Gustave Daae" the portrait of Marik Ishtar in a French colonist costume, with Ishizu's violin on his lap, hangs on the wall.

Maximillion Pegasus beams with pride.

Serenity kneels on the floor carefully lighting a candle.

Erik-** Brava, brava, bravissima**

Serenity looks up and around

Tea- **Christine, Christine**

Erik- _Christine _

The crowd applauds as Tea comes up on stage.Part of her hair is pulled back in a bow, and she is wearing a white ballet costume. Megan beams with pride.

Tea- **Where in the world have you been hiding**

**Really, you were perfect**

** I only wish I knew your secret**,

**Who is your great tutor?**

Serenity, who's voice is naturally soft, gets ready to speak louder for her next line.

Serenity- Meg, when your mother brought me here to live, whenever I come down here alone to light a candle for my father

Marik laughs quietly.

Serenity-A voice from above would watch over me... and in my dreams, he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying, he told me I will be protected by an angel...an angel of music

Tea-Christine, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?

Serenity- Who else could it be, Meg?

Serenity-** Father once spoke of an angel...**

**I used to dream he'd _app--ear_**

**Now as I sing, I can sense him**,

**And I know he's he--re**

**Here in this room he calls me _softly_**

**Somewhere inside hiding**

**Somehow I know he's always with me**

**He, the unseen genius**

Somewhere, behind stage, Seto is smiling.

Tea- **Christine, you must have been dream--ing**

**Stories like this can't come _tr--ue_**

**Christine, you are talking in riddles**

**And it's not like you**

Tea helps Serenity up, slowly leading her to the end of the stage. While she does, Serenity continues singing.

Serenity- **Angel of _Music_** **Guide and guardian**

**Grant to me your glory**

Tea-**Who is this angel? This...**

Serenity (melody) Tea (harmony)-**Angel of Music** **Hide no longer**

**Sing with us strange Angel**

Tea-**Secret and strange and joy**

Serenity-**He's with me, even now**

Tea**-Your hands are cold**

Serenity**-All around you**

Tea**-Your face, Christine, is white**

Serenity**-It frightens me**

Tea-**Don't be frightened**

Shadi Rasaid, playing Nadir Rahziem, is looking down the banister looking sinisterly at the two girls... slowly silently, he shakes his head.

As he walks off the stage, the lights dim for the next scene.


	9. Little Chrissie and The Mirror

* * *

Disclaimer:Christianqueenofegypt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Phantom of the Opera (she does own the dvd)

**Act 3 Scene 3**

The scene changes and the lights dim.

The lights lighten up again Ishizu walks up on stage, the audience screaming.

There are several hushes.

She runs through the door crop, as she's being chased by a mob of students dressed as reporters.

They yell and demand to see Serenity.

Ishizu-No!

Reporter- Please, ma'am, just for a minute!

Ishizu- Augh! no!

She shuts the door and nods.

Shadi is up on the banister smiling at the whole scene.

Ishizu walks over to Serenity, who is sitting down at the make-up prop.

Ishizu-You did very well, my dear

Suddenly she pulls out a fake scarlet red rose, tied with a black ribbon... _his _ribbon... he wanted to speak with her tonight.

Ishziu-He is pleased with you

Serenity gulps. Annette and Erik giggle.

Ishizu 'mysteriously' walks out of the room.

Erik stands behind Shadi, placing a finger to his lips at the audience.

Erik- Boo!

Shadi screams at the top of his lungs.

The audience starts laughing. Erik sniggers. The Egyptian points an accusing finger at the audience.

"You _knew_ he was there!" they laugh again.

Shadi- Master! What was the meaning of that?!

Erik- Well, since I own said Opera, I allow myself some amusement time to time.

Erik laughed. How true

Shadi glares at Seto.

Shadi- What do you wish of me?

Erik- Nothing... at the moment.

He looks down at the stage where Ryou is coming on stage.

The Phantom growls.

Erik- On second thought, get me my Punjab... I'm going to have a little_ fun _with the Vicompte.

Seto laughs evilly.

Shadi gulps, salaams and goes to do his 'masters' bidding.

Meanwhile, on stage, Ryou is going toward the door with Joey and Tristan on his tail.

Joey-Hey, Vicomte, after that performance with Miss Daae, we're _rich_!

Tristan- Hey, maybe we can introduce you to her!

Joey- Hey, yeah!

Ryou sighs and tries not to laugh.

Ryou-Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind, this is one visit I'd prefer to make unaccompanied.

He grabs the flowers out of Tristan's arms, while Tristan glares at him.

Ryou (smiling cheekily)-Thank you

Joey- Maybe they know each other already

Tristan- Yup

They walk away... Laura and Will whistling through their teeth.

Ryou- Little Lotte let her mind wander Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins of shoes?

Serenity smiles. It's the same line they'd practiced for auditions.

Serenity-Raoul

Ryou (smiling)-or of riddles of frocks

Serenity- Those picnics in the attic

Ryou- or of chocolates

Serenity- Father playing the violin

Back stage, Tea plays a soft short melody.

Ryou- As we read to each other dark stories of the North

Serenity-No - what I love best, Lottie said, is when I'm asleep in my bed

**and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!**

Ryou (harmony) Serenity(melody)- **The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!**

Ryou hugs her. The Gardners and the Wheelers smile at each other.

Ryou- Oh, you sang like an angel tonight!

Seto scoffs softly.

Serenity- Father said, 'When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'.

Marik smiles. Victoria looks at him curiously. "I'll explain later" he whispered. She nodded.

Serenity-Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.

Ryou stands up.

Ryou-Oh, no doubt of it - And now we'll go to supper!

Serenity-No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict.

Ryou-Well, I shan't keep you up late!

Ryou smirks. the audience giggles.

Serenity-Raoul, no

Ryou sniggers.

Ryou-You must change. I'll order my carriage... two minutes - Little Lotte.

Serenity- No, Raoul, wait!

She stands up and reaches out for him, but to no avail.

Ryou walks backstage.

Meanwhile, Seto forgets all about the punjab idea and gives the rope back to Shadi.

Erik- Never mind... I have a better idea.

Serenity goes behind the changer and takes off the outer coat, leaving her petticoat.

Going back to the chair, she picks up her shawl from behind her chair.

The lights dim, and the candle on the piano gets 'blown out'.

The stage light shines on Serenity...

Erik- **Insolent boy!**

**This slave of _fashion_**

**_basking_ in 'your' glory!**

**Ignorant_ fool_!** **This _brave_ young suitor,**

**_sharing_ in my triumph!**

Serenity gulps as she realizes whose voice that belonged to.

Serenity- **Angel! I hear you!**

**Speak, I listen...**

**stay by my side, guide me!**

**Angel, my soul was weak -** **forgive me...**

**enter at last, Master!**

Though captivated by her angelic voice, the voice his predecessor had fine tuned, Seto smirked. She wasn't going to sweet talk _him!_

Erik -**_ Flattering_ child** **you shall know _me_,**

**see why in shadow I hide!**

**Look at your face in the _mirror_ -**

**I am there inside!**

The audience gasped at Seto Kaiba coming out of the mirror.

Serenity looked at him wide-eyed. Erik grinned. Christine 'looked' at him. He stopped as if being scolded by his mother.

Christine smiled, nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder as they turned their attention back to the play.

Serenity-**Angel of _Music_!**

**Guide and guardian!**

**Grant to me your glo--ry!**

**Angel of Music!** **Hide no longer!**

**Come to me, strange ang--el**

Erik used his ventriloquism to sing Seto's next line, that way Serenity wouldn't be afraid, as Seto led her off the other side of the stage.

E/M-** I am your Angel of Music** **Come to me: Angel of Music**

Ryou comes back on stage and is now banging on the 'locked' door.

Ryou-Whose is that voice? Who _is_ that in there?

E/M- **I am your Angel of Music**

Ryou- Christine, Christine!

E/M- **Come to me: Angel of Mus--ic**

Ryou walks off stage and the stage lights darken for the next scene...

* * *


	10. Seto the Phantom

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own YGO or POTO

A/N: Finally! after 3 years, 4 months and 13 days I am able to update L&F2- Seto's Revenge!... I appreciate all those who have stuck with me thus far, and I hope I haven;'t lost you! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Yay!

A/N 2: Ok as you know I don't own POTO or YGO… the other thing I'd like to point out is 1) I've been following the movie for those who haven't guessed, and 2) the actual Erik and Christine in the audience, is Gerry and Emmy as present day Phantom/Christine…. They're just dressed in their Music of the Night/We have all been blind (White dress/black skirt sash) costumes :D

Enjoy! R&R!

**Act 4 Scene 1**

Seto turned on the fog machine, the stage turned misty. The dark blue and white fluorescent

lights made the stage look eerie and intimidating.

"I need the gondola" he muttered. Yami 'steered' the scooter toward Seto, who in turn grinned. This was one of his best inventions yet. The long scooter had been laid with a comfortable fluffy pillow, and fastened down. Monsieur Malheim had helped with the front design of the 'boat'.

To create the illusion that the contraption was actually moving, Seto had placed the battery charges to five remote control vehicles underneath the scooter, and jimmied the control to operate all five. The guys and girls from Yugi's group had been impressed, all that is, except the twins.

Ryou frowned. He couldn't help but think something was going to go wrong. Not with the scooter, but with the reaction between Seto and Serenity…. It was as if he were still punishing her for something that happened long ago, that had been Seto's doing all along.

He bit his lip. Bakura saw the worry in his brother's eyes and put an arm around him. "It'll be alright…you'll see… we've changed the script, so at least that's one less thing to worry about." Ryou nodded and smiled at Bakura. "Thanks" he whispered. Bakura grinned. "Here's hoping he'll break a leg" he snickered.

Ryou looked at him shocked. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly; turning just in time to see Serenity in white lace pajamas and robe, ascend the stairs. Her hair was curled into light ringlets, and the boy couldn't help but blush.

"Purr" Bakura sneered into his ear. Ryou smacked him. "Better you than him!" Bakura protested. The boys were hushed by Antoinette who had joined them backstage.

Up on the catwalk, Seto joined Serenity. "Are you ready?" he asked, offering his gloved hand._ As ready as I'll ever be…_ she thought. She nodded to Seto… her eyes betraying no fear, in contrast to her heart.

"Come" he murmured, sending a cold chill down the girl's spine. The music started, and she put her hand in his. He grasped it firmly. In the audience, Erik and Christine smiled at each other at the memory. He offered his hand, and she accepted. As a result, he rubbed his thumb against her fingers.

Serenity smiled slightly as she looked at Seto, with the expression of trying to figure out the mystery of his being the Phantom. In truth, she was curious about his mind, and what he was thinking; what he was going to do.

Serenity**: In sleep he sang to m-e**

**In dreams he ca-me**

**That voice which calls to m-e and speaks my na-me**

**And do I dream ag-ain for now I fi-nd**

**The Pha-ntom of the Opera is the-re**

**Inside my mi-nd**

Seto smirked as he led the girl down the stairs to the gondola, using the flashlight. Backstage, the others started to giggle lightly.

Seto: **Sing once again with me**

**Our strange duet**

**My power over you grows stronger yet**

He moved the flashlight in front of her- think of Gerry in the movie

**And though you turn from me to glance behind**

As she turned around from looking behind stage, Seto grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your mind**

Serenity: **Those who have seen your face**

**Draw back in fear**

**I am the mask you wear**

E/M: _It's me they hear..._

Erik chuckled. Serenity looked up and grinned to herself as she heard the ventriloquist voice of her coach.

Seto/Serenity**: Your/My spirit and your/my voice in one combined**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

**Inside your/my mind**

Serenity**: He's there, the Pha-ntom of the Oper-a**

She grinned as she heard the soprano voice of Christine echo. Erik had taught her yes, but she felt more confident with Christine singing the notes.

Currently, said prima donna was grinning at her fiancée as she sung the notes expertly. Erik grinned back wickedly at her. Of course, Seto had no idea what was going on. He continued, demanding 'her' to sing.

Seto: **Sing, my Angel of Music**

Christine went up half an octave. Erik raised an eyebrow. To think she was doing this in ventriloquism no less.

Seto: **Sing, my Angel**

Christine sang the same notes

Seto: **Sing for me**

Yet again, the young woman went up half an octave. Erik squeezed her hand to keep her from laughing.

Sing, my Angel

Christine sang three notes in the same octave. Erik started to get concerned about her straining her voice.

**SING FOR ME**

Christine sang the last high note in ventriloquism and gave Erik a smug look as if to say, "Beat that" he laughed quietly, squeezed her hand, and applauded. Christine felt giddy. They turned back to the stage. Serenity was also giving Seto a smug look, "you don't know who you're messing with" the two musicians laughed quietly. He'd never know…

Serenity looked up to where Christine was sitting and gave her a grateful look. Christine nodded, blowing the girl a kiss. Serenity smiled, touching her heart. Serenity looked once again back at Seto.

He stepped out of the gondola from the corner and stepped on the stage that led to the piano and the organ on the left side of the stage, taking off his cape; paper had been scattered everywhere. The swan bed was on the right side. Serenity tried not to yawn… she was getting sleepy. In the dark, the others had moved the props around, and changed the lighting from blue and eerie, to bright.


	11. Memories and the Music of the Night

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own YGO or POTO (she just loves them all to pieces) ^_^ squee!

A/N: Note to readers... there's a very long flashback in this part... it tells of how Seto actually became 'deformed'... I haven't updated L&F up to this point, so you guys are getting a sneak peek! Enjoy! R&R!

**Act 4 Scene 2**

Seto**: I have brought you**

**to the seat of sweet music's throne**

**to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music**

He looked at her intently and smirked. Erik grinned at Christine.

**Music**

**You have come here,**

**for one purpose, and one alone**

**Since the moment I first heard you sing,**

**I have needed you with me,**

**to serve me, to sing,**

**for my music...**

Seto looked at her again, realizing for the first time how pretty she really was.

**my **_**music...**_

Everyone backstage, including Serenity herself scoffed and rolled their eyes quietly. _Yeah right! Music indeed!_

Sensing her annoyance, Seto smirked and began to sing again, the audition song.

Seto: **Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.**

**Darkness sti-rs and wakes imagination.**

**Silently the se-nses abandon their de—fenses**

Slowly and gently Seto takes Serenity's hand, leading her out of the gondola. Christine cuddles up to Erik as he puts his arm around her, singing softly in her ear

**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor.**

**Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.**

**Turn your face away from the garish light of day,**

Seto turns Serenity's face toward him, and away from the view of backstage.

**Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -**

**and listen to the music of the night...**

Ryou, Bakura and Tea frowned. Seto was getting too close for comfort. Fortunately, Shadi was able to sneak back onstage to monitor Seto's movements. Laura watched her husband closely as he silently watched the young man he disliked 'courting' his daughter. Smiling, she placed her hand on his and her head on his shoulder.

"If I know Ryou like I think I do… he won't stand for it" she grinned. "They're probably having a hard time keeping Joey and Ryou calm. Little did they know, that was exactly what was happening!

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!**

**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!**

**Close your eyes let your spirit start to so-ar!**

**And you'll live as you've never lived before**

Christine looked up at her fiancée… Erik had a mischievous look in his green eyes. Smiling down at her, he kissed her nose. She giggled softly.

Seto: (Erik to Christine)** Softly, deftly, music shall caress you**

**Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you**

**Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind,**

Seto put his gloved hands on Serenity's cheeks as he sang

**in this darkness that you know you cannot fight**

**the darkness of the music of the night.**

**Let your mind start a journey**

**through a strange, new world!**

Seto gently and carefully led Serenity on stage, showing her the piano, the organ, Ishizu's violin that had been propped up on its stand, and the drawing table that held Ryou's drawings of Serenity, and one of them together done by Erik himself. Seto growled lightly to himself at that one. With renewed venom, he sang his next line fluently.

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!**

Secretly he hoped and wished that despite their troubled childhood mishaps together and the rather recent events of the past year, they could turn over a new leaf, and start over. Pleadingly his cerulean eyes looked into her hazel brown ones.

**Let your soul take you where you long to b-e!**

**Only then can you belong to me**

He smiled at her as he took her face into his hands, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. Ryou growled. No way! Absolutely no way! It took Yami, Bakura and Odeon to keep Ryou from running on stage and giving Seto what for.

Joey and Will both started to growl under their breath at the visage of Seto rubbing his hands anywhere on Serenity… even if it was just her arms. Ryou felt hot and moody. He walked back to his dressing room to get his water bottle.

**Floating, falling, sweet **_**intoxication!**_

**Touch me, trust me, savor each **_**sensation**_**!**

Unlike auditions where she had felt safe due to Ryou being nearby, she noticed Tea point backstage. Ryou, where are you? She thought nervously. She didn't like the wolfish glint in Seto's eyes just then.

**Let the dream be-gin, let your darker side give i-n**

**To the power of the music that I wri-te**

He grinned at her as he led her to the other side of the stage near the swan-bed. There, on one of the changing dummies, lay Cecilia's wedding dress. Suddenly she felt so warm…

**The **_**power**_** of the music of the nig-ht**

_Oui ma charie…_ Seto thought. _Come into my arms and forget all about that English idiot… he's nowhere to be found… you see? He's deserted you, even now!_ To prevent himself from giving her third degree burns, he instead, heated her skin to an unbearable discomfort… she fainted dead away.

Seto chuckled to himself as he picked up her lithe form, placing it into the swan bed. He placed his gloves back on, making it look natural.

**You alone can make my song take fli-ght**

Going close to her, his face near hers, he was able to see that her face was still heated, due to a 'fever'.

Satisfied, he got up, singing the last line, draping his cloak about her.

Seto: **Help me… make… the **_**music…**_** of… the… ni-ght**

The stage lights dimmed as the curtain of the bed swooped down, Seto staring at her quietly.

The audience applauded loudly as the candles flickered out…

Ryou looked at Seto with a glare on his face. Serenity was just now waking up from her unconscious spell. Ryou had felt her face, and noticed she had felt rather warm. He growled to himself as he realized his mistake in leaving if only just for a few seconds. They managed to get Serenity cooled down enough to continue the play. She didn't have her next scene for a little while. If Seto tried anything else...

"Ryou" Bakura whispered, touching his arm. Ryou turned around to face his twin. "What is it?" he asked. Bakura blushed heatedly.

"It's about the play...the opera" he whispered. Ryou looked confused. They had not yet done the scene for Il Muto which was harmless... what could possibly...

Then it clicked… Don Juan Triumphant. Gulping down the bile in his throat, Ryou clenched his fist. "He wouldn't dare" Bakura gulped. If Ryou was angry about the Music of the Night scene, there was no telling what he'd do in Don Juan.

"I have an idea" Bakura whispered. "But we'll have to send someone out during intermission..."

Serenity was a nervous wreck. So far, she had only glimpsed the damage her actions had caused so long ago... it was horrible! Not only that, but her act of hurling Seto into the fire, had infused him with a minute amount of her abilities...while in the fire, Seto had absorbed some of its power. She gulped. When it came time for the chandelier scene... she shuddered. One flick of his finger would be all that was needed. Though it had been a flight fight automatic reaction, she had tried to apologize at the hospital. He had screamed in pain and agony... pushing her away from him.

Flashback

Young Seto Kaiba glared at Serenity. She'd gotten him in trouble when his parents found out, with some persuasion from Ryou, the real reason why his mother's plate had broken. Both grownups had been amazed when she had levitated a particularly heavy load of books from the floor to the shelf. Tearfully she had explained what had happened, from trying to get Mokuba's teddy bear from the ledge, to the accidental knocking down of the plate.

What had actually happened, they found out later, was that Seto had already knocked down the plate with the bear. Serenity had caught the plate in midair and had attempted to get the bear down from the ledge. Since she wasn't very good at using her powers yet and controlling multiple items, she had retrieved the bear, only to let the plate go and have it shatter to the ground. Noah had stood in Serenity's defense, since he had seen the whole thing.

"It's true" he said, placing a hand on Serenity's other shoulder, the one that wasn't occupied by a protectively glaring young Ryou. Holding onto her firmly, he cleared his throat and addressed the Kiaba's.

"I know this is a lot to take... I wasn't sure about it myself when I first witnessed it. I only know and ask that you do not breath a word of this to anyone... it could be very dangerous..." he glanced at Serenity with a loving look before squeezing her shoulder, the lump in his throat growing from the impeding event soon to come. Gregory and Lorraine had promised not to breathe a word to anyone, but had turned on Seto. He was now grounded until further notice.

Seto felt furious. How could a little freak like her enter their house and get him into so much trouble? To him she was nothing but a crybaby and a freak. Sulking he approached her. "You know my parents are gonna tell" he grinned wickedly. Serenity looked up at him... mistrust and worry in her eyes.

"N-no they won't... they promised" she stuttered. Seto grinned, leaning down next to her ear. "They're gonna tell, and bad people are gonna come and take you away and lock you up... and you'll never see Ryou or your mommy and daddy again!" he laughed as manically as an eight year old could. Serenity shook her head. "That's not true! My mommy and daddy love me!" Seto scoffed.

"Yeah right...that would explain why you're here with us... they didn't want you..." he got an evil grin on his face. "Neither does Ryou... he's just waiting, and biding his time... see, boys think alike. At our age, all we can think about girls is that they have cooties... and YOU my dear have way more than that! You're a little freak!"

Serenity started to cry. It wasn't true... Ryou was her friend... wasn't he? He...loved her... didn't he? Seeing the look on her face the boy smirked. "Sure he does" he said, as if reading her mind. "Think about it...the only reason he brought you here was cause he felt sorry for you" Serenity shook her head, starting to get angry. Her powers were heating up... her eyes starting to glow with a yellow tint.

"At least I have friends and someone who loves me!" she hollered. Seto growled and lunged at her. "Why you...!" she gasped and raised her eyes up, levitating the boy slightly off the ground. her mind automatically sensing danger and needing to get rid of the problem, she swerved her head to the left, her gaze directly at the fireplace.

Seto shrieked as he was hurled across the room and dumped into the fireplace, where Emma had started a fire a while ago to get rid of the chill in the air. Screaming, Seto tried to get up, but his hands touched the fire hot coals. Trying to turn his head to get out, he glared at Serenity, but he was too late... his hair caught on fire. Seto screamed in agony at the top of his lungs as the right side of his face was burned aflame.

Serenity's eyes had turned back to normal, and she stood there a second, before fainting from exhaustion. Lorraine and Gregory were nowhere in the house. They were running errands, Noah was at school, Ryou was out performing, and Marie the maid was in the cellar. she hadn't heard the children.

Ryou came back a few minutes later, entering the foyer with his twin brother Bakura by his side. Marie greeted them. "I've been waiting for you" she smiled at Ryou. "that little girl has been waiting for you for hours, it seems. Ryou smiled, wondering where Serenity could be. It wasn't like her to wait this long to greet him.

"Serenity, I'm back!" he called, rushing through the house to the living room, Bakura in tow. Seeing his angel on the floor, Ryou gasped, rushing to her immediately. Bakura caught sight of the young boy by the fireplace. Seto, in his exhaustion had been able to roll out of the fireplace at last with the last of his strength.

Bakura winced at the smell coming from the boy, but then looked at his pale hand covered in the young boy's blood. Something was wrong. "Call for a doctor!" he yelled. "This boy is unconscious and bleeding!" Marie heard him and screamed when she saw Seto.

Bakura, strong lad that he was, was able to move the boy onto his back, noticing that his clothes were scorched from the fire, the right side of his face burned, singed, and bleeding from his nose. His hair on the right side also singed and burned away, revealing his scalded head.

As they rushed to the hospital, Ryou was able to piece together the story that Serenity had told him, having no doubt that she was telling the truth. As they looked on, Ryou couldn't help but think of the sad twisted fate. Seto had been bent on seeing Phantom of the Opera. It seemed that the young man was a prodigy of his own making... it was not likely that he would ever be the same...

end flashback

Shivering, Serenity started when she felt a pair of warm, strong arms envelop her into an embrace. Looking up, she smiled at her love.

Ryou grinned down at her. "It's almost time, darling" She breathed a sigh of relief as Ryou chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be all right" he whispered. she whimpered. "shhh... he whispered.

"No more talk of darkness... forget these wide-eyed fears...I'm here... he'll never find you... your fears are far behind you..." Snuggling into his chest, Serenity hoped and prayed that Ryou was right...


	12. Searching for Serenity?

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own YGO or POTO... she's just borrowing them on an extended undisclosed loan... ;) Enjoy! R&R!

**Act 4 Scene 3**

Tea walked with Yami onto the stage and crept quietly into the dressing room looking nervous.

Yami: Have you seen her since last evening?  
Tea: no… sad to say I haven't… I was…being… entertained…

She giggled Yami smirked and put his arms around her.

Yami: Come, Megurite… I have something to show you…

They both jump as they hear a clatter. Shadi is on the top banister grinning, and has shut the door loudly. The two smile at each other nervously.

Yami: shall we continue our search?

Tea: hmm? Oh yes… Christine?… Christine!

Yami: Mademoiselle Daae!

Tea points to the mirror. Yami nods.

Yami: Perhaps I shall search in the gardens again.

Tea grins.

Tea: very well… I will see you soon.

He kisses her hand

Yami (wink/smirk): Very soon

Up above, Shadi rolls his eyes. His 'daughter' is old enough to know better.

Voice: Perhaps not as soon as you should like monsieur… should Madame Giry find out… things do not bode well for your future…

Yami gulps, and leaves quickly. Anule and Auma giggled. They'd have to remember to thank Shadi after the production.

Megurite (Tea) is freaked out by now. She doesn't know who that voice belongs to. It could be Uncle Erik… but she doesn't realize that her dear, sweet Uncle Nadir, who has been in love with her mother since they met, is 'guarding' her. Shaking off her fears, she goes inside the mirror. Instead of real rats, they had decided on the robotic toy hamsters. As one of them hit her leg, Tea shrieked. The audience laughed. Ishizu found Tea and frowned, grabbing her arm and taking her back stage.

The lights dim, and the ballet rats (cheerleading squad, and some members of the girls softball team), including Rebecca, appear on the beds. Meg crept in just as Joseph Bouquet was telling the girls the story of the infamous Opera Ghost.

Duke: **Like yellow parchment is his skin...**

**A great black hole served as the nose that… never grew...**

**You must be always on your guard,**

**or he will catch you with his magical lasso!**

He loops the rope around Rebecca's middle and grabs her in his arms. She's frightened and tries desperately to get away. Duke reminds her of an older Mokuba.

In the audience, Mokuba grins. Yugi on the other hand, Marik notices, is fuming. Marik chuckled lightly. Duke would feel more than Ishizu's slap come intermission. Not only him, but Seto would have quite a pile up against him. Marik shuddered, and felt sorry for Serenity. Shyly wrapping an arm around Victoria, who accepted his embrace, she snuggled into him, without her parents notice… both grinned with glee.

Ishizu comes just in time, gently grabbing Rebecca away from Duke.

She turned to all the girls and began to sing. This is not what they had practiced.

Ishizu**: Those who speak of what they know**

**Find, too late, that prudent ****silence**** is **_**wise.**_

Antoinette grins at what is coming.

Ishizu: **Joseph Bouquet, hold your ****tongue**

Her smack on his cheek rings loud. Every male in the auditorium shuddered, except for Shadi. He grinned.

Smirking, Ishizu made to flirtatiously run the rope along Duke's cheek, but quick as a flash, she flung it around his neck before he had time to react. Erik whistled and looked at his pocket watch. 5.3 seconds flat. Antoinette looked at Erik and smirked.

Ishizu pulling the rope as if to choke him: Keep your _hand_ at the level of your _**eyes **_

The girls gasped, and the lights dimmed. The audience applauded.


	13. Horrors Beneath and Below

Disclaimer: cqofegypt does not own YGO or POTO

(A/N: Ok this next part, Serenity may seem just a little OOC… you might want to watch .com/watch?v=prYtzjLILDg if you get confused) Enjoy! R&R!

**Act 4 Scene 4**

The lights rise dimly for the next lake scene. Serenity wakes up gently and stretches. She looks around, wondering where she is.

Serenity: **I remember there was mist**

**swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake**

**There were candles all around,**

**and on the lake there was a boat,**

**and in the boat there was a ma-n**

Seto turns to her from the piano, his white half mask visible.

Seto: Oh, you're up

Serenity looks at him, with a 'well duh' look on her face.

Serenity: Um, yes… yes I am… um… can you tell me where I am, exactly?

Seto: And why do you need to know that?

Serenity: Well… I have ballet practice soon…Madame will be looking for me

Seto smirks, turning back to the piano, before turning back to her.

Seto: I assure you, Christine… Madame knows you are safe… and so should you… I am your Angel, after all

Christine looks at Erik. He looks back at her with a shrug. "They came up with this on their own" She nodded and grinned. "But is it not the very conversation we had in our thoughts, mon ange?" Chuckling, he nodded, kissed her head, and rested it once again on his shoulder, smoothing out her hair.

Serenity looked down, blushing… but realized something. Her stockings were gone! She didn't realize in reality that Tea and Ishizu had helped her, being that she had a fever, thanks to the man before her.

Serenity: Um, monsieur… I am sure you do not know many things about a woman's hosiery…

Tea leaned her head on Yami's chest in embarrassment. She had placed Serenity's pantyhose on the piano while helping the others set up. Ishizu and the rest of the cast gasped. Erik felt as if his eyes were going to pop out. Will felt his blood pressure sky rocket and fainted, and Pegasus chuckled to himself. Christine giggled. Seto looked at Serenity as if she were the stupidest piece of dirt on earth.

Seto: Of course I know of women's hosiery… how else you think that I obtained…

He was going to finish his sentence about the hose for the dummy, when Serenity noticed her balled up stockings on the piano.

She grabbed for them.

Serenity: then how can you attest to these?

Christine could hold her laughter in no longer. She and Megan laughed and laughed and laughed. She remembered the same look on Erik's face after she'd asked the same question… after he'd asked for her hand. Seto looked embarrassed and nervous all at once. This was certainly not in the script!

Serenity: That man last night… in my dreams! Who was he? Who and what are you?

Serenity felt an overpowering desire to know just what was behind Seto's mask… how badly she had hurt him all those years ago.

Singing: **Who was that shape in the shadows**

** Whose is the face in the mask?**

She caressed the left side of Seto's face and moved her hand carefully under the mask, pulling it away…

Just as she did that, Seto pushed her to the ground. His blue eyes flashed dangerously at her, as if he could strangle her at that very moment.

Tears came to the girl's eyes at once as she looked at his face, before he pitifully covered it with his hand. _Seto! I am so sorry!_ She thought. _Words are not enough for the damage I have done! She cried as he screamed at her._

It took nearly every man to keep Ryou from bolting on that stage and hunting Seto Kaiba down. If he dare strike her…

Ryou growled lethally, and the other men including Shadi and Bakura, gulped loudly.

Seto (screaming in her face): **Shame you!**

** You little prying Pandora!**

** You little _demon_**

** Is this what you wanted to see?**

He walked to the mirror and pointed to his face. It wasn't that she pulled off his mask… it was that she pulled it off in front of the audience. How dare she do something like that? Especially when she was the one who cause the whole tragedy!

Erik noticed Christine jump, and start to tremble as she saw Seto acting toward Serenity in that ferocious manner. Frowning, Erik placed his arm around his beloved, holding her tightly to him. She looked up at him gratefully. "Shh…mon amour…all is well now… you need not fear…"

Seto (storming around the stage): **Curse you!**

** You little lying Delilah!**

** You little viper**

Tears sprang to Serenity's cheeks as his hand made contact with her face. He smirked

** Now you cannot ever be free!**

** Shame you...**

** Curse you...**

Upon seeing that Ryou was seconds away from killing him, Seto laughed insanely, continuing his rant.

_**Stranger **_**than you dreamt… it**

**Can you even **_**dare**_** to look**

**or **_**bear**_** to think of ****me:**

**this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in s**_**hell**_** , (A/N: say w/o saying)**

**but secretly yearns for heaven,**

**secretly...**

**Chris…tine...**

**Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to **_**see**_

**to find the **_**man**_** behind the mon…ster:**

**this… repulsive **_**carcass,**_** who seems a beast**

**but **_**secretly**_** dreams of beau…ty,**

**secretly..**

**Oh, Christine...**

Tears streaming down her face, Serenity hands Seto back his mask. He in turn placed it back on his face, and stands up.

Seto (with a hint of irony): Come we must return… Those two fools Who run my theatre Will be missing you.

The lights dim and darken as the audience applauds.

* * *

**cq: Please R&R! Tell me what you think!**

**Ryou: Yes please... she's worked so hard getting this back up!**

**Serenity: Just one little Review? Pretty please? ^_^**

**cq: Next Chapter up soon!**


End file.
